Always and Forever
by TiFF TiFFany
Summary: Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do. Inu&Kag. Mir&Sang.
1. The Amusement Park

A/n- Hey peeps: I read this chapter and I was disappointed. I have so many spelling and grammar mistakes! So I decided to rewrite this chapter. I didn't add or take away a part of the story. The next chapter will be up after I upload this. But.. It might take a while...

Always and Forever

By: MiZz TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fourth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, he does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1 : Amusement Park

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_'Look at them. They all are so perfect for each other!' _ stormy gray eyes watched with jealously as the couples in front of her walked around the amusement park hand in hand. _'I can never be like that. Not after what happened. No way!' _

The silver haired boy stopped, sensing his companion was lagging behind. "Walk a little slower will ya?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Maybe I will!" the raven haired girl bellowed back, a shine in her eyes. '_Well at least someone notices that I'm still here.' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"Come on you two! Don't start fighting now!" Sango groaned.

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah whatever. Let's go!" she grumbled. She was still in the back of the group, reluctantly following the couples.

"Hey you guys! Look at that ride. Looks fun!" Miroku pointed to the towering roller coaster in front of them.

Kagome inspected the roller coaster. _'Even looking at it makes me want to hurl.'_ Kagome thought, feeling a little queasy. the screaming people didn't even help the situation.

"**Scared,** Higurashi?" Kikyo purred from Inuyasha's arm. She noticed the uncertainty that flashed through Kagome's eyes.

Kagome snorted, "You wish."

Sango grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She pushed her friends in line.

In no time, the couples and Kagome were up. The man smiled warmly at them, but once he swept over Kagome's form, he frowned. He noticed there were five of them. "Sorry kiddos, but the ride only fits four of yous. One of yous gotta scram." he said. Before anyone could protest, Kagome volunteered. "I'll go."

Miroku frowned."Lady Kagome, you can take my place." he offered.

Kagome tried to smile, but couldn't. "No it's fine. I don't even want to be near Sango in roller coasters. You** know** how she gets." Kagome joked. Sango giggled, her cheeks turning pink. She did get a little loud.

Inuyasha frowned as well. "Are you sure Kags. Cuz I --" he never got a chance to finish his sentence.

"Just ride the goddamn ride. I'll be waiting for you guys outside!" Kagome interrupted and stormed off, ignoring her friend's protests.

Kagome's Point of View

Outside, I plopped into a nearby bench. So much for the day being fun. I knew from the beginning this was a bad idea. Seeing that bitch, Kikyo, I knew the day wouldn't be so good. Most of the fuckin' rides were for couples! I frowned and pulled my knees up, resting my chin on top of them.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth together. If only... If only I haven't fell in love with him, things wouldn't be this way. As soon as we met in eighth grade, I knew he was the one. We were best friends! When we were in freshmen year, things got a little heated. I shut off my senses and let my mind wander to the part of my mind where I keep my most sacred memories.

Everything changed between me and him that summer. We haven't talked or seen each other during that time. Next thing you know, he became conceited and cocky! I didn't like the new Inuyasha. We had more fights and arguments over the silliest things!

During that year, we broke up. Less than a week after that, Inuyasha hooked up with one of the most popular girls in school. Kikyo Watane. Since then, they were always seen together. People even said they could see the two married after college! Inu left me with a broken heart. But still... I will never leave him. I.. I still love him after everything he did. He is my best friend still, you know!

End of Kagome's Point of View

"Lets ditch her!" Kikyo ordered as she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha growled. He kept on snapping his fingers in front of his best friend's face, but got no response. " Okay, she's in LaLa land! Maybe.. Maybe we should leave." Inuyasha agreed with his girlfriend, making Kikyo smirk.

Sango gasped. "Yash! What the fuck is wrong with you! We just can't leave Kagome here!" she yelled.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well look at her!" he pointed a clawed hand to Kagome, who still wasn't aware of her surroundings. "It's like.. She shut down her whole body! She wouldn't even notice!"

Miroku frowned, his brows furrowed together in anger. "Now Yash, that's kinda harsh to leave Lady Kagome here without her knowing we went somewhere else."

"So? I know she wouldn't mind. I know how Kagome is! She was my best friend since middle school!" Inuyasha argued back.

"Best friend! You sure aren't acting like it now! You've been hanging out with your girlfriend the whole day! The times you spoke to Kags was to say something rude or mean!" Sango yelled.

Kikyo chose this time to step in. "Well look at you two! You also have been to busy sucking each others faces to notice her either! you rarely talked to her too! So you just can blame us!" Kikyo pointed out.

Sango and Miroku stood there in shame. She was right. "B-but--!" Sango sputtered, trying to make up an excuse.

"You know she's right." Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms..

Sango and Miroku plopped down next to Kagome and sighed.

Kagome stood and began to walk away from them. They could only stare after her. They didn't know what to say. Kagome stopped for a second and turned to them. "I'm going home. Please.. Just leave me alone for a while.." and with that, she left.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You like? Tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. The Apology and The LAX

A/n- Here's chapter two for ya! Thank you guys for the support, I really appreciate it. Reading your reviews make me smile, which makes me want to write even more for you guys!

**Review Responses: **

**MineInuyasha -** Hey there! Thanks again! Hmm.. When are the two getting together? You just have to find out! Hahaha.

**Deathbyheartbreak**- Thank you! Haha you know my weak spot. Darn you and your puppy dog eyes! Hahaha.

**Second-Chance23-** Hahaha. I'm updating now! Thanks for reviewing!

**Anna Sohma**- Thanks!

**SerafinLatina**- Thank you!

**Inugirl106**- Thankya!

**Tinkerflyinbell1210**- I like you name by the way. Did you just say you love me! Hahaha. I love you too? Lmao!

Inuyashaluva212- Haha. Aww thanks! I hope it will turn out to be a great story too!

**Happyangel123**- Aww.. I'm sorry. Lol. Yeah, I kinda wrote this from an expirience I had.

**Moccha**- Thanks! (smile)

**DemonBabe322- **Thank you! I appreciate your review!

**Siren Of Sorrow-** Thanksya!

**fire- **Hahaha. Sounds like your excited!

**Angel of Agony- **You're going to find out in this chapter!

**Chidarake No Bara- **Thank you!

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fourth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, he does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter Two: The Apology and The LAX

Kagome laid her eyes on the road, and began the trip home. _'Stupid **idiot! **Does he really think I'm that stupid! Of course I'll notice that my friends ditched me if they were gone for more than a half and hour.' _Kagome thought, her grip in the steering wheel tighted, her anger rising. Kagome was **livid.**

She heard most of the things they were talking about. She snapped out of her memories when she heard Inuyasha and Sango fight over her. _'Most of the things they said **were **true though,' _Kagome thought as she still remembered feeling of being left out when the couples were making out and **other **activities she'd rather not say.

"B-But why am I so mad?" Kagome whispered to herself as she came to stop. _'Maybe because your jealous, love.' _came a whisper from her mind. "No I'm not! Why would I be jealous? And besides, what am I jealous of?" Kagome frowned, her brows furrowed together as she answered the voice within her.

_'You are jealous because your friends has something you used to have. And you just can't stand it that they have it and you **don't. **Admit it love, your _jealousthe voice replied.

Kagome froze. She knew what that voice was talking about. "Love." she whispered. "They found someone they love... And I didn't. I'm jealous.. Because _Inuyasha _moved on so quickly. I'm **jealous **because.. He found someone else." Kagome admited to herself.

_'That's right love,' _the voice replied, and with that, it vanished from her head.

Kagome sat there, wide-eyed. That voice was right. She was **jealous! **"What's wrong with me! Why the fuck am I talking to myself, dammit!" Kagome growled to herself. A honk from behind caught her attention, and she noticed the light turned green. Kagome shook her head and began to drive again.

"Inuyasha! What are we gonna do! Oh my god! Kagome looked like she was ready to kill!" Sango wailed, pacing back and forth in front of the boys and Kikyo.

Miroku stood and placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango, don't worry about it.. Let Lady Kagome cool off!" he suggested.

"Feh. Like that will work! Remember the time when we broke her bike?" Inuyasha smirked, the memory flshing through his mind.

Miroku chuckled. "I remember that! She didn't speak to us for weeks!" he smiled as well, the memory also coming to him.

"Me too! She **loved **that bike. I never knew why though." Sango shrugged.

"Can we leave? This place is kinda getting boring," Kikyo sighed, and began to file her nails. _'Stupid idiot. She just had to go and ruin our fun!' _Kikyo huffed, referring to Kagome. Getting no response from the three, she stood up. "Whatever. I'm leaving." Kikyo began to walk away. She stopped after a few steps, noticing Inuyasha didn't follow. "Are you **coming **Inuyasha?" Kikyo spoke, her voice cold.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and stood. "Oh yeah! Right. See you guys later. Let's just call Kags tonight and apologize, alright?" Inuyasha said and began following after Kikyo.

After they were out of Sango and Miroku's sight, Sango sighed. "I don't like her." Sango muttered.

Miroku hugged her from behind and rested his chin on top of her head. "Who doesn't?" he snorted.

"Apparently Inuyasha. He follows her like a lovesick puppy. And when she calls, he comes running like an obidient puppy!" Sango sighed, and relaxed into her boyfriend's arms.

"Thats true. I just wish that they never broke up. Kagome and Inuyasha made quite the couple. But now.. I fear Kagome might be getting a little bit lonely." Miroku said.

"You're right Miroku! We need Kags to get back into dating. She needs to get over dog-boy! Thats why, today.. We're inviting her to L.A.X. There should be some cute boys there!" Sango laughed.

"Oh, boy." Miroku groaned.

Kagome sighed as she relaxed into the tub. Today was a tiring day. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. _'Maybe I could catch some Zz's.' _Kagome thought, giggling. But her thoughts were interrupted as her phone began to vibrate. Kagome groaned and reached over to it and Sango's face popped into her screen. "Hello?" Kagome answered.

"We're so sorry Kags! Please forgive us!" Sango and Miroku replied in an unison.

"Umm? Okay?" Kagome began to giggle as they continued to beg for her forgiveness.

"Will you forgive us? We're so sorry that we left you out!" Sango wailed into the phone.

"Stop fake-crying Sango! It's alright. I forgive you guys!" Kagome laughed.

"Kags, would you like to go to a club with me a Roku tonight?" Sango asked, smilling.

"No thanks," Kagome declined. She didn't feeling like getting drunk tonight.

"Aww, come on Kagome!" Miroku whined into the phone. "You need to get out more."

"He's right. Besides, I know you're going to be lonely tonight! Might as well pick up some guys from the club!" Sango giggled.

"SANGO! I'm not like that. I'm innocent!" Kagome retorted.

"Yeah, sure. You're innocent alright. You and that mouth of yours!" Sango said.

Kagome blushed. "So what?"

"Soo.. Come on Kags.. Go with us!" Miroku said.

"Fine, fine! What club are we going to?" Kagome sighed.

"Great! We're going to that new club, LAX." Sango replied excitedly.

"Do you mind if you call Inuyasha and invite him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him." Kagome said.

"Great! We'll pick you up at 7! Bye!"

"Later Lady Kagome!" Miroku chimed in.

Kagome shook her head. _'LAX? Sounds like a fucking pill to me. Oh well, might as well and have some fun tonight!" _Kagome thought as she began dialing Inuyasha's number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice was husky as he picked up his phone.

"Inu? Did I interrupt anything?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Kags? No... So.. What's up?" Inuyasha replied, clearing his throat.

"Me, Sango, and Miroku were wondering if you want to go to LAX with us tonight?" Kagome said, hoping that he would say yes.

"Isn't that that new club that just opened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I bring Kik along?"

"YES I DO!" Kagome wanted to scream it out, but she just cleared her throat. "No. Go ahead, bring anyone you like." Kagome said, sighing.

"Sounds good. Yea, I'm in." Inuyasha smiled.

"Great. Meet us there around 7, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Acutally Inu I -" Kagome was interrupted when she heard a voice call to Inuyasha.

"**Inuyasha! Come back to bed!" **

"Sorry Kags, but I gotta go."

_'No wonder his voice was husky.'_Kagome thought sadly. "Umm.. Yeah. Bye." Kagome said and never let him say anything back as she hung up.

Kagome sighed. She need to get **over **him. _'He sure got over me really quick. Why can't _I _get over him?' _Kagome groaned. Kagome just let her mind wander and relaxed into the tub.

The doorbell rung, and Kagome checked her reflection in the mirror. _'Lookin' good Kags.' _Kagome thought smirking. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door. "Hey Miroku!" Kagome smiled.

"Damn Kags! You're lookin' good." Miroku whisteled, his eyes sweeping over her figure.

Kagome wore an army paterned miniskirt, but with her long legs, it stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her black tubetop clung to her body and it stopped just above her bellybutton. Her bellybutton was peirced, which she put on a flower stud. Kagome wore lack stilletoes and wore eyeliner and just a touch of lip gloss.

Kagome giggled. "Thanks Roku. Lets go!" Kagome smiled, and locked the door as they made their way into the car.

"You know, you don't look bad either." Kagome grinned, as she elbowed Miroku. Her wore baggy jeans, with a little bit of boxers showing, but it was mostly covered by his baggy black shirt. He wore black K-Swiss to match with the shirt.

'"Thanks. Now, Kagome.. You know that I'm taken right? But.. We can have a threesome if you like!" Miroku suggested, grinning.

"Oh shut up! Let's just go!" Kagome laughed, punching the boy playfully. They made there way into the car, and was stopped by Sango.

Sango gasped and jumped out of the car, her eyes wide. "Wow, Kags, where in the hell did you get those clothes!" Sango shrieked.

Kagome made a funny face. "At the mall. There was a sale." Kagome responded slowly.

"Why the fuck didn't you call me?" Sango yelled, as she began to poke at Kagome.

"I dont know. Okay, Sango! you're creeping me out.. Let's just go!" Kagome brushed her friend off and climbed into the car. Sango followed suit, with Miroku in tow.

"LAX here we come!"

Kagome smiled as they got out of the car, the club's music blasting through the windows. "I like." Kagome purred.

"Kag!" a shout was heard frown the crowd that formed in front of the entrance.

Kagome turned and once she spotted the person, she smiled. "Inu! Hey! You made it!" Kagome ran to him and gave him a quick hug.

Inuyasha smiled back, but it quickly turned into a frown. "What the fuck are you wearing!" he grabbed her shoulders and began to look at her attire.

"You don't like it?" Kagome pouted.

"Course not, little girl. Your shirt is barely up because of your flat chest!" Kikyo laughed from Inuyasha's side. "And please, your fat is hanging from your thighs." Kikyo smirked.

Kagome gasped. "I -" Kagome began to stutter as her cheeks began to flame red. _'Maybe she's right..' _Kagome searched Inuyasha's eyes as he stood there, still holding her. _'Do something! Say **something! **' _Kagome thought desperately. But Inuyasha didn't say anything...

Kagome sniffed and pushed out of his hold. She began to stop into the club, forgetting about her friends. She headed towards the bar and sat on the stool. "Dammit. I hate you, Yash." Kagome muttered.

"What would it be?" the bartender asked.

"Sex on the beach." Kagome muttered, her face in her hands.

"Coming right up." the man replied, and began to prepare the alcohol. He gave her the drink and Kagome gave him a five dollar bill. "Keep the change." Kagome whispered. She slurred the drink around and in one chug, it was gone. Kagome sighed as the alcohol ran down her throat. She leaned against the bar, and inspected the club. Lights were flashing everywhere, people in the dancefloor were grinding against each other, and the couches and chairs were filled with couples aking out.

Kagome frowned. _'Damn.' _she spotted her friends making their way into the club, and heading straight for her. She quickly stood and made her way into the dance floor. Not caring, Kagome began to dance as one of her favorite songs came on...

Ay yo this on my momma  
Straight up this my wizzord  
Girl with tha fatty  
You deserve to get sizzerved  
Consider, this a invitation from the kidder  
Meaning hood nigga that smoke and sip sizzurp  
Submit her to the apple bottom contizzest  
Yes I confizzest

Kagome began to swing her hips side to side with the beat. _'Might as well get loose.' _Kagome thought, smirking.

Your bottom is the biggest  
I guess it's how it's positioned and where it sit at  
All up high and that's why I wanna hit that (yes)  
Get at me before you leave off tha scenene  
Imma post over there in these thousand dollar jeaneans  
With Gipp at the bar with the rest of my teneam  
I know I sound anxious but momma I'm on a beanean  
You know what I meanean, I hope you on the scenene  
The way you move that thing that got me insinane  
I seen you when I walked over dancing with that liname  
Damn girl, that ass off the chinain

Kagome continued to dance, and her eyes closed as she began to mouth the words to the song. Before she knew it, a person came from behind her and began dancing with her.

"Do you mind?" the man whispered huskily in her no.

"No, course not." Kagome replied, her eyes still closed.

You see me watchin that booty  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty  
I see you lookin at my booty  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty  
Now move your booty to tha beat  
Go head  
Now watch me move it to tha beat  
Go head  
You see me watching that booty

Kagome began to grind into the guy that she was dancing with and she opened her eyes for the first time. Kagome gasped, as her gray eyes clashed with amazing blue orbs. She groaned as she felt his hand on her thigh slowly moving upwards. Kagome grinned and began to grind into the buldge that appeared between his legs. "Mmm.." Kagome moaned as they continued dancing in sync.

I want all that booty in line  
So when the beat break down one time  
Just grind  
And if you bring a friend, now that's fine  
I want all that booty in line  
So when the beat break down two times  
Just grind  
And if you bring a friend, well that's fine

Kagome smiled as she faced the mysterious man in front of her. His blue eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion and Kagome ran her hands through his soft black hair. He smirked and cupped Kagome's face. Without a word, the man pulled her face close to his and they shared a kiss. Kagome pulled away and continued to dance.

You see me watchin that booty  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty  
I see you lookin at my booty  
Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty  
Now move yo booty to tha beat  
Go head  
Now watch me move it to tha beat  
Go head  
You see me watching that booty, booty, booty, booty

And with that the song ended. Kagome giggled and stuck a hand out... "Hey there, the names Kagome Higurashi..."

You Like? Tell me and I'll update soon!


	3. The Stranger and Old Feelings

A/n- Hey readers! I want to thank you all for the reviews you guys sent me. I'm happy you guys like my story! Reading a review really makes my day! But, I was wondering, does anyone want to be my **beta? **Because someone pointed out to me that I need a little editing, so I was wondering if anyone would like to proofread it before I post it up. Anyways, on to the review responses and to the new chapter!

**Review Responses:**

**Tinkerflyinbell1210- Hahaa.. Groovay? I like that word! Thanks!**

**MineInuyasha- Thank you for the review!**

**Siren Of Sorrow- Hahaha.. They were doing the nasty ! Haha... Yeah, Inuyasha is a big asshole in this fic. Uhhmm.. Yeah, something like this. Thank you!**

**Mimi- Hahaha.. Thanks!**

**Blue229101- Thankya!**

**DemonBabe322- Thanks.. Yes.. Inu is very jealous! Haha.. I like Koga. He's sexy.. Hahaha..**

**Happyangel123- Ohh.. I'm sorry. No, its not Hojo. You will find out in this chapter.**

**Miko's Youkai- Hahaha.. Hmm.. Find out who it is in this chapter.**

**Whorl- Yes, he is.. Well.. Inuyasha.. He's very commited.. And even in the series, he puts Kikyo before Kagome.. I think ? (its been a while since I watched it). Kikyo is a bitch. I don't like her..Hahaha.. Most definately sex is the best way to get over an ex!**

**Black.blooded.rose- Thanks!**

**Angel of Agony- Hahaha. Your review made me crack up! Yep, you got it right! Thanks!**

**sailor-saturn550- Thankya!**

**SerafinLatina- you will figure out who she is dancing out in this chapter. Yep.. Kagome's life is full of bitches and assholes.**

**Chidarake No Bara- Thank you! I take no offense.. I agree with you!**

**Tokyo-Xprss- Haha. Thanks!**

**cries4u- Hehehe.. Thanks!**

**Dude..sweet- Thanks dude!**

**MizzyAnime x33- Haha.. Yes, she's a bitch.. I hate her.. Hahaha**

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fourth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, he does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Three: The Stranger and Old Feelings

The blue eyes man grasped Kagome's small hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. He grinned as Kagome's face turned pink. "My name is Koga Ookami. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kagome." Koga smiled.

Kagome blushed as he said her name. She held up a hand to her warm cheeks, and shyly looked down to her toes. "Sorry about kissing you." Kagome apologized, her cheeks feeling even hotter.

Koga chuckled, and waved his hand, dismissing it. "No worries Miss Kagome!It was my fault, I practically pulled your face into mine!"

Kagome giggled, and looked up into Koga's bright blue orbs. She lowered her gaze and admired his muscled body that was noticbale through his shirt. _'I like...' _Kagome thought smirking.

Koga smirked as well, noticing as her gaze transfixed on his body. "Dancing made me quite thristy... You want to get a drink?" Koga asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Sure." Kagome agreed.

Koga took Kagome's hand and began leading her out of the dancefloor. Kagome looked at their hands shocked. _'When was the last time **someone **held my hand?' _Kagome asked herself. She didn't keep count, but it has been quite a while. Kagome smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, and her face glowed as he returned the squeeze with a smile.

Koga turned to her once they reached the bar. "What would you like?" he asked her.

"Just some water thanks. My alcohol tolerance isn't that high." Kagome sheepishly smiled, blushing.

"Its fine.." he said with a smiled. He turned to the bartender and orded two bottles of water. "Here." Koga gave her a bottle, purposely brushing his hand against hers.

Kagome smiled and shook her head at his actions. "Thank you." Kagome said as she gulped some water down.

"No problem." Koga replied and took a swig out of his bottle as well. After a few moments of silence, Koga turned to Kagome. "So why did you kiss back?" he asked.

Kagome was taken back from the question. _'Why did I kiss back?' _Kagome asked herself, unsure of the answer. "Umm.. Because.." Kagome trailed off, thinking of an answer she could give.

"Maybe because you like me and wanted to eat lunch with me Saturday?" Koga continued for her, chuckling.

Kagome grinned and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe..." Kagome replied. She took a napkin from the bar and wrote down her number. She slipped it into his pant's pocket and winked at him. "Call me babe," Kagome giggled.

Koga smirked. "I sure will." he replied, whispering it huskily into her ear.

Kagome shivered, and licked her dry lips. Before she could reply, Sango came and popped out of nowhere.

"Kagome, where the hell have you been! You got us worried and we were looking all over the place for you!" Sango cried, hugging her friend.

"Umm.. Sango, lemme go! I can't breathe!" Kagome cried out, gently pushing Sango away from her.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Sango said. She has failed to notice the handsome man sitting next to Kagome. "Why did you run off like that?" Sango kept on ranting on and on about how it wasn't safe to be by yourself in clubs. "You could get raped!" Sango yelled at her.

"I'm sorry miss, but I wouldn't do that." Koga said, interuppting Sango's moment.

Sango turned to the man and gasped. _'Damn! Kagome can sure pick out the boys!' _Sango whisteled in her mind. The boy was handsome, no doubt about it. "Hi there! I'm Sango Tajiia!" Sango chirped, sticking out her hand.

Koga grinned and took her hand. "Koga Ookami Nice to meet you. I guess I should leave. You guys should be spending time with each other." he made a move to leave, but stopped once Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! Umm.. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if you tagged along with us!" Kagome said, her eyes shifting over to Sango. "Right Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not! Come on you two, lets go back to the others!" Sango laughed, waving a hand around. She turned and made her way through the club.

"Come on!" Kagome giggled and grabbed the Wolf demon's hand. She smiled at him and began to follow Sango.

Sango, Kagome, and Koga arrived at the table and everyone stared at Kagome and Koga's llinked hands. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Koga, a low rumbling noise rising from his throat. _'Who the hell is this!' _Inuyasha thought angrily, his arms tightening around Kikyo's waist.

Sango smiled to Miroku and sat down next to him. "This is going to be interesting." Sango whispered into her boyfriend's ear. Miroku grinned at her. "Interesting indeed." Miroku agreed as his eyes laid on his hanyou friend.

"You guys, this is Koga!" Kagome chirped, letting Koga's hand go.

"My name is Miroku, Sango's boyfriend." Miroku smiled at Koga and shook his hand. Miroku sat back down next to sango and watched as Inuyasha stood up.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled as he took Koga's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." Koga smirked and applied a little bit of pressure into the handshake.

Inuyasha growled and applied twice as much pressure. Inuyasha snorted and sat back down after the handshake.

"My name's Kikyo." Kikyo said as she sauntered up to Koga. She winked at him and sat back down next to Inuyasha.

Sango sighed and stood up. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but me and Miroku are going to dance." Sango smiled as she pulled her boyfriend up. Miroku nodded and placed an arm around Sango's waist and they both headed out to the dancefloor.

Kikyo stood as well and took one of Inuyasha's hands. "Come on Inu, let's dance!" Kikyo squealed and pulled Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha smirked. "Sure babe." he shrugged and saluted to Koga and Kagome as they left.

Kagome sighed and sat down. '_Stupid bitch!' _Kagome glowered and glared at Kikyo's form.

Koga approached her from behing and wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug. "You don't like her?" Koga asked, nodding over to Kikyo.

Kagome relaxed into his arms, releshing the feeling of someone hugging her. "No." Kagome replied. She sighed and closed at her eyes, "You're warm.." Kagome mummured.

Koga chuckled and rested his chin in her shoulder. "Wanna dance?" Koga asked as a slow dance came on.

"Mhmm.. Sure." Kagome replied.

Koga let go of the girl and held out a hand for her to hold. Kagome took it with a smile and the two headed towards the dancefloor. There, they spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo, slowdancing.

Koga and Kagome began to dance as the song rang in their ear. Kagome close her eyes and let Koga lead her in a slow pace. She rested her chin in his shoulder, sighing happily.

_It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?_

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart_

Kagome opened her eyes, and gasped as Inuyasha's golden eyes looked straight at her. His eyes were full of an emotion she couldn't even recognize.. _'Why are you looking at me like that?' _Kagome cried out in her mind.

Kagome titled her face, so that her face was snuggling to Koga's neck. She breathed in deeply, and smiled at Koga's outdoor scent. _'Smells like pine.' _Kagome thought to herself as she once more closed her eyes. She ignored Koga's lowering hands as it made its wat down her back.

_In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight_

_I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star_

Kagome gasped as she felt Koga's wandering hands lower to her butt. Kagome smirked and lifted her head, her stormy gray eyes meeting Koga's ocean blue eyes. "Sneaky demon." Kagome whispered, her voice getting seductive.

Koga grinned, and squeezed her butt. Before she could react, he lowered his lips and claimed her lips. Kagome snapped her eyes shut and tightened her arms around Koga's neck. But before the kiss became heated, Koga pulled back smilling. Kagome sighed happily and rested her chin once more in his shoulder.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart _

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

Kagome's eyes wandered back over to Inuyasha. _'I think I'm finally getting over you. But it feels weird you know? He's different from you.' _Kagome thought as she stared at him. Kagome's thoughts stopped as Inuyasha looked up and locked gazes with her.

**"Talk. Later." **Inuyasha mouthed to her and continued dancing.

Kagome nodded. _'Talk? Talk for what?' _Kagome thought, confused. She shrugged it off and continued enjoying her night with Koga.

_And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart _

In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight?  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight  
Goodnight, goodnight

The song ended too quickly for Kagome. She sighed and lead Koga away from the dancefloor. "Thank you." Kagome said, giving him another peck on the lips.

"Thanks for what?" Koga asked.

"The amazing night. I had so much fun!" Kagome said, a big smile in her face.

Koga smiled and wrapped his arms around the gril, his cheek resting on top of her silky raven tresses. "You are most welcome." Koga replied.

Kagome sighed and hugged the demon back. Yawning, Kagome let go of him and looked up into his blue eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and pecked him once more in his lips.

Koga smiled and pressed Kagome closer to his body. He glanced at his watch and groaned. "Sorry babe, but I have to leave. I have work tommorow around 7." Koga frowned.

"Its fine. Now go before I change my mind!" Kagome laughed.

Koga smirked and gave the girl a kiss before leaving. "I'll call you tommorow!" Koga called as he left.

"Okay!" Kagome replied, and waved to his retreating form. _'Thank you Koga. You brightened up my night.' _Kagome smiled to herself. She headed towards the table and relaxed into the chairs. After a few moments of being by herself, Inuyasha approached the table.

"Hey." Kagome smiled at him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Inuyasha sneered looking around for the wolf demon.

"He's not my boyfriend..! He left because he has work tommorow. Where's the slut?" Kagome shot back.

Inuyasha glared at the girl. "Don't call my girlfriend a slut, bitch! I should be calling you slut since you practically made out with a fucking **stranger! **" Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

"I'm **not **a slut! I really like Koga! So what? Yeah, I kissed him a couple times, but we didn't do anything else!" Kagome cried out.

"Hah, except for _fucking _in the dancefloor!" Inuyasha roared.

"**Fucking? **What the hell are you talking about!" Kagome screamed, ignoring the tears that poured out of her eyes.

"The way you both were grinding against each other while dancing! You and wolf shit looked like you were about to fuck each others brains out!" Inuyasha laughed. "You fucking _whore!_" Inuyasha added.

"Don't call me that." Kagome whispered, her bangs hiding her blue eyes.

"Its true! You didn't even disagree about you two fucking!" Inuyasha laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed as she pushed past him, running towards the exit of the club.

Inuyasha immediately regreted his actions, and followed after the girl.. **They needed to talk.**

Chapter 3 is finally complete! I hope you guys like it! I'll be waiting for your reviews. Hopefully someone is interested in being my **beta? **R&R!


	4. The Talk

**A/n at the bottom! Its important!**

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fourth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Four: The Talk

0.0

Kagome sat in the corner of the road, bawling into her hands. _'Why are you so mean to me?' _Kagome thought, her sobs becoming louder. "I HATE YOU!" Kagome screamed into the night, her tears blurring her vision, not realizing the person she was talking about was behind her.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha cautiously approached the girl. "Are you mad?" he asked, and sat down next to the sobbing Kagome.

Kagome turned to him, glaring. "What the hell do you think!" Kagome yelled. "After all the shit you've said to me... I-I don't even know how to express my feelings towards you!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha whimpered. "I'm sorry Kags," Inuyasha apologized, his ears drooping the tiniest bit.

"No your not! Your lying! Your _not _sorry!" Kagome wailed, shutting her eyes as her warm tears escaped from her eyes.

"I'm **so **sorry, Kagome! I-I'm not sure what came over me," Inuyasha apologized, placing his hand into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome sniffled and tilted her head towards Inuyasha. "Are you really?" Kagome asked, her voice quiet.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Will you forgive me?" Inuyasha pleaded as he pulled Kagome into a feirce hug. "I'm sorry for calling you a whore, being so rude to you, and not standing up for you when my girlfriend insulted you!" Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, tears still staining her face.. "Its alright." Kagome muttered and buried her face seep in her neck. "But.. Why do we always get into fights?" Kagom asked the golden eyed boy.

Inuyasha sighed. _'Why do we always get into fights?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. After a few moments of silence, he responded, "I guess thats what attracted me to you. You were the first girl to actually agrue with me when I tried winning you over. You were the first girl to not worship me. " Inuyasha chuckled. "You were different from all the other girls." Inuyasha added.

"But that was way back then! That was when.." Kagome trailed off, memories flooding her mind. _'When Kikyo wasn't in the picture.' _Kagome thought bitterly. "Back then, we were in freshmen year! Now we fucking seniors Inuyasha! You over react to everything I do! We argue and fight over tiny little things!" Kagome yelled. "Why? Why do you always make small things a big deal?" Kagome's brows furrowed as she stared at Inuyasha.

"Because I care about you!" Inuyasha yelled, cuping his face with her hands.

Kagome gasped and stared in shock at the hanyou. "Y-You do?" Kagome whispered, stuttering. A flame of hope burned inside her, hoping that he too has feelings towards her like she has for him.

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course I do! You're like my little sister!" Inuyasha replied, taking his hands off of her.

The gray eyed girl's heart sank. _'Of course, Higurashi. He'll only love you as a younger sibling, nothing more. Besides, he has Kikyo!' _Kagome though to herself. "Umm.. Right! I care about you too, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, a fake smile plastering to her face. _'More than you can ever imagine. I love you, Inuyasha Tashio.' _Kagome thought, her heart cracking.. Well, what's left of it that is.

"I know Kags, I know." Inuyasha smiled and ran a hand through his silver locks. "What's with you and Koga?" Inuyasha asked, turning his amber colored eyes towards the small human.

Kagome smiled dreamily. "He's a really sweet, loving, funny guy. I like him." Kagome replied. "Why? You don't like him?" Kagome asked, turning to him.

"Hell no! That guy stinks, and you know that he only wants to get in your pants!" Inuyasha snorted.

"No he isn't! He's really sweet! Koga's not like that!" Kagome debated.

"How the hell would you know? You just met the guy!" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome stayed silent, thinking of something to tell him. "I know Inuyasha.. But.. I have a good feeling about him... Besides, why do you care? Its not like I'm your girlfriend!" Kagome grinned.

"But you were at some point of my life." Inuyasha retorted. "I care because you really are important to me. If he does something he's not suppose to, tell me and I'll come runnning.. I'll kick his ass!" Inuyasha promised.

Kagome stayed quiet, but a small smiled was plastered in her face. _'You promised you will always be by my side. You broke that promise, Yash! And you picked up Kikyo after you **betrayed **me!' _Kagome thought, a pang of pain running through her heart.

After a few moments of silence, Inuyasha turned to her. "Why did we break up?" Inuyashed asked her.

Kagome coughed and slowly looked up at the silver haired hanyou. "Umm... I-I don't know.." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're a bad liar, Kagome." Inuyasha snorted.

" I know, " Kagome laughed. " I guess we broke up because.. Everything changed. " Kagome replied.

" Changed? How did everything change? " Inuyasha asked, a black brow rising.

" You changed Yash. You.. Back then, when we were first together, you were sweet, nice, and treated me right. When you came back over the summer, you changed. You were so mean to me! You were concieted. We had more fights and arguements! The _real _Inuyasha I knew was gone.." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms. "I didn't change at all, wench. I think you hallucinating." Inuyasha huffed.

"Look what just happened back inside that club! You over reacted about Koga and we had an argument!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "You're right.. I guess I did change.." Inuyasha admitted. "You could have told me, you know! I would have gladly changed for you! I _loved _you back then so much that I would change for you! But then you just left me!" Inuyasha added.

Kagome gasped quietly. "I did tell you! But when I did tell you, you made a big ass deal about it! If you did love me, why did you go to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"B-Because.. I miss having someone." Inuyasha quietly replied.

Kagome stayed quiet. _'How come you didn' think about **my **feelings? Didn't you think I would be heartbroken too? Damn, you!' _Kagome thought angrily. "Oh... Inuyasha, could you take me home? Please?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Come on, lets go." he stood and offered a hand to Kagome, which she gladly took.

Kagome frowned. "What about Kikyo?" she asked, pointing to the club.

"Forget about her, lets go.." Inuyasha replied, taking her hand. He began to lead her to the car and stopped. He turned and gave her a smile. "Stay at my house for tonight?" He asked, hoping she would agree.

Kagome nodded. "Ok." she agreed. She let him lead her to his car, a small smile on her face.

0.0

Kagome yawned and stretched on the loveseat she was curled in. "I just love your house!" Kagome laughed and rubbed her cheek on the leather.

Inuyasha chuckled and sat next to her, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Want some?" he asked as he popped a few into his mouth.

Kagome nodded and grabbed some, relishing the buttery popcorn. "Mmm.. I love popcorn!" Kagome laughed. She looked at the dvd case on the table and laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith?" she asked.

"Can't help it, Angelina Jolie is fuckin hot!" Inuyasha grinned. He gave the bowl to Kagome and put the dvd in his DVD player. He jogged back to Kagome and sat down.

Throughout the movie, Kagome stole quick peeks at Inuyasha. _'I missed this side of you, Inu...' _Kagome sighed happily. She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. When Inuyasha looked at her oddly, she grinned. "I'm cold." she pouted, and giggled when he gave in and pulled her closer to his body. She snuggled closer to his warmth and continued watching the movie.

0.0

When the movie was over, the two adults were still in the couch. "Yash.. You don't mind if I go out to a date with Koga right?" Kagome asked quietly.

Inuyasha growled. "Feh do whatever you want." he crossed him arms, looking away from her. "But if you get hurt, don't come crying back to me and tell me to kick his sorry ass." he growled.

Kagome giggled. "I won't Yash." she replied and relaxed into the chair, closing her eyes. She opened them moments later, after she felt some weight on her. "I-Inu?" Kagome stammered, blushing.

Inuyasha hushed the human girl, his lips lowering towards her. "Kagome.. I just want one last kiss before I let you go." Inuyasha whispered and then kissed her.

Kagome's eyes widened briefly and then closed her eyes. _'Enjoy it while you can, love.' _the voice inside her whispered. Kagome agreed with that voice and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and shuddered as his tounge skimmed along her lips. Kagome parted her lips and moaned when his tounge rushed in, exploring every inch of her mouth. Inuyasha's tounge met Kagome's and the two began to fight for dominance. Inuyasha wom. After a few minutes, the kiss ended.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as Inuyasha pulled back, breathing heavily. "One last kiss?" Kagome repeated, confused.

0.0

A/n_- _Hahaha.. Some tounge action! Lol. I hope you guys like it so far! Anyone interested being my **BETA? **If no one accepts, **Chidarake No Bara** is going to be it! So yeah.. Review please! Your reviews help me write even faster for you all! Time for Review responses!

**Cherimai- **Thanks! Yes, he's a meanie! But in this chapter, he's so SWEET! Hahaha...

**DemonBabe322- **Thank you! You don't like Koga? Yep, definately. Inuyasha needs an attitude adjustment!

**Inugirl06- **Yep, drama drama drama. Thanks!

**MineInuyasha- **Yea, he gots an anger problem... Hahaha.. hm.. You have to read to find out!

**Inuyashachick04- **Hahaha.. Your funny!

**Happyangel123- **Hahaha.. Yeah.. Wow.. U write long reviews! I like it! Thanks!

**SerafinLatina- **Hahaha. Yeah.. Yash is a jerk! Thanks!

**Tinkerflyinbell1210- **Hahaha.. Chyeaa! Thanks!

**Chidarake No Bara- **REALLY? OMG! YOU WANT TO BE **MY **BETA! Hahaha.. Yeah.. I'll talkto you on AIM.. I'll talk to you and see what we will do .

**cries4u- **Thanks!

**MizzyAnime x33 - **Hehehe.. You hate the pairing but I'm making you like it? Wow.. Lol.. Thats like.. A big thing to me.. Thanks!

**Inuandkag4ever- **Thanks..

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx- **I love how your name is written! Yeah.. Inu is mean! What''s his problem? Hahaha.. Thanks for the review!

R&R!


	5. The Reunion

A/n- Much thanks to **Chidarake no Bara **for beta-ing this story! Give her a round of applause people! She deserves it! I thank you again for being faithdul and leaving me great reviews! Oh yeah, speaking of reviews, I also want to thank **AngelFaye01 **for pointing out to me that Kagome feels like the **_fifth _**wheel, not the fourth wheel. Thank you both! On to the review responses and the story!

Review Responses:

**TsukikoAkemi- **I like your penname! Thanks for reviewing!

**Muttgirl15- **Of course they are going to be together! I'm a **die-hard **Inu-Kag fan!

**Siren Of Sorrow- **_Wow. _Hehe. I can always count on you to leave long reviews! Thank you. Yes, people can be so dumb...!

**SerfainLatina- **Yes, Inu was be nice. Hahaha.. You're funny!

**Cherimai- **Thank you!

**DemonBabe322- **Still a bad feeling about Koga? Hehehe.. Maybe you're right, maybe you're not! Inuyasha does need to get rid of Kikyo.. but the good thing is, he ditched her for Kagome!

**MineInuyasha- **Thankyou!

**MizzyAnime x33- **Hmm.. Did you put this as one of your favorite stories? I'm not sure, but if you did or going to, THANKS!

**Anna Sohma- **Hahaha.. DIE KIKYO DIE! Hehe..

**tinkerflyinbell- **Spedacile? Hehe you and your words. I love it.. Thanks!

**cries4u- **Hehehe.. Well ur going to find out soon...

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx- **Haha.. Thats cool. I always picture a fanfic like a movie all the time. It helps me get into it a little bit more.

**inugirl06- **Thank you!

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Five- The Reunion

0.0

Inuyasha cleared his throat and got off the girl below him. He turned his back to her, his jaw clenching. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Inuyasha apologized. For a moment, he forgot about his girlfriend.

The raven haired girl gulped and nodded. "Its fine." Kagome answered, sitting up. She ran her hand through her raven locks, sighing. "I'm tired. Where can I sleep?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood, his back still facing her. "You can stay in the guestroom right across from mine. There should be clothes in the closet. We have them just in case someone decides to crash the night." Inuyasha replied, making his way out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Kagome cried out. _' Why are you running away?' _her mind screamed.

"I'm going to bed." Inuyasha replied, his hand touching the golden-colored doorknob.

"What just happened, Inuyasha? What was that kiss about?" Kagome asked, her mind in a jumble. She took a step forward, her hand touching his shoulder.

Inuyasha sighed and spun around. "I think it's best if we forget about it." Inuyasha said, shrugging off her hand. He nodded to her and left the room.

Kagome growled, clenching her fingers into a fist. "Damn you!" Kagome whispered angrily to herself. _'How can I forget about it?'_ Kagome thought, stomping out of the room, up the stairs and into the guest room. She plopped into the soft mattress, her mind in a total mess. Deciding to forget about until the day after, Kagome crawled into the warm sheets. Snuggling into the warmth, Kagome drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

0.0

Across from where the room Kagome stayed in, the silver haired hanyou paced around his room. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid!" Inuyasha chanted, a growl erupting from his throat. "Why did I kiss her?" the boy mumbled. He sighed and sat down into his mattress, the silk sheets brushing against his skin. _'I should have never kissed her! It brought up old feelings,' _Inuyasha thought. When his lips met hers, he felt the old feelings come rushing back to him. He felt warmth, love, and passion as he kissed his ex-girlfriend.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled. _'This is not happening! I did **not **just kiss Kagome while Kikyo is my girl!'_ Inuyasha denied, his arms crossing together. But it was no use. Inuyasha compared the kiss with Kagome with the kisses he and Kikyo shared. Not one kiss compared with the one he and Kagome just shared. Sighing, Inuyasha fell back into his bed. Memories of him and Kagome flooded into his mind, a ghost of a smile in his lips. "I miss being with her." Inuyasha admitted. The hanyou remained quiet, and moments later, he was swept away in a dreamless sleep.

0.0

Kagome groaned as the light into the sun warmed her face, the heat beckoning her to wake up. She slowly, sat up, rubbing the sleep out f her eyes. Climbing out of the soft bed, she headed downstairs. Kagome looked around, smiling. _'The place never changed.'_ Kagome said, referring to the mansion. The furniture was still the same and were in the same spots as before, and the electronics too, but the pictures that hung in the walls changed.

Inuyasha's father owns a big company and was one of the richest family around. The Higurashi family and the Tashio's have been good friends, and that's how Kagome and Inuyasha first met. _'I haven't been here in a while.'_ Kagome thought, her eyes wandering around. She stopped and stood in front of a large portrait of the family. _'Kikyo's in this picture... Why?'_ Kagome thought as she stared at the brown eyed bitch.

"We never wanted her in the picture, but she and Inuyasha insisted," A warm motherly voice commented.

Kagome spun around to face the woman, her heart beating racing. Kagome's face brightened when she recognized the woman. "Auntie Izyaoi!" Kagome squealed and hugged the middle-aged woman. She kissed the woman's cheek, her smile brightening.

"Kagome, dear! I missed you! Its been a while since you last visited! The last time you visited was when..." Izyaoi drifted off, a nervous smile on her face._ 'Oh dear. Maybe I shouldn't talk about it.' _Izyaoi thought as she noticed the pain that flashed through the girl's gray eyes. "How are you?" the woman said, wrapping and arm around the young woman's shoulders. She began to lead the girl to the dining room for breakfast.

"I've been fine, Auntie. How about you? Inuyasha or Sesshy giving you a hard time?" Kagome asked, giggling.

Izyaoi sighed. She rolled her eyes, scowling. "Those two never seem to stop their bickering! Sess is in college and still loves to mess with my little hanyou." Izyaoi said, shaking her head.

Kagome smiled. "Where's Sesshy? Isn't he suppose to be in Spring Break too?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"He's dead asleep. He doesn't wake up until _noon_!" Izyaoi sighed. "Come on. Let's go eat. Breakfast is served." Izyaoi smiled as she pushed open the doors to the dining room.

The two entered and Kagome spotted Inuyasha slurping down some ramen, not caring about his table manners. Snorting in disgust and rolling her eyes, her eyes wandered around the room. Kagome stopped and she stared at the silver haired man at the head of the table, who was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. "Uncle Inu?" Kagome asked, stepping forward.

The man lowered the newspaper and looked at Kagome, surprised. "Kagome? What are you doing here? Come over here and give this old man a hug! Its been ages since I've seen you!" the man laughed, standing up from his chair. Kagome smiled and ran up to him, enveloping him in a wrap hug. He wrapped his arms around the human girl that he saw as his own daughter, grinning. He let go of her and looked her over. "My, my Kagome! Look at you, You've grown. You're as beautiful as you're mother!" Inu Tashio laughed. "Come! Sit!" he smiled, gesturing to the seat across from Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled and sat down. "Thanks Uncle Inu. I missed you too!" Kagome replied, and began to eat the eggs and bacon that was served in a plate in front of her. As they ate, Inu Tashio and Izyaoi began to talk about all the things that she had missed for the past few years.

"Sess has a **girlfriend **you know!"

"Her name is Rin."

"You and Inuyasha should go to the indoor pool! It was just built!"

"Or you two could go to the hot tub instead."

Kagome smiled as the two began to talk nonstop. She peeked at Inuyasha who was stealing glances at her while he ate. When she caught him looking at her, the two shared a small smile.

"So what brings you here Kagome?" Izyaoi asked, popping a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"You and Yash back together?" Inu Tashio grinned, his eyebrows moving suggestively.

Kagome blushed and shook her head. "Umm.. No.." Kagome replied sheepishly. She looked down at her plate and began to play with the peice of bacon that was left in her plate.

Inuyasha looked up and shook his head. "Sorry pops, but I'm still with Kikyo." Inuyasha huffed.

"You know, I don't like that girl.." Izyaoi muttered, gulping down her orange juice.

"I don't either. Why did the two of you break up anyway?" Inu Tashio asked, pointing at the two adults.

Inuyasha muttered somethin incomprehensible and stood up. "Come on Kags, let me drive you home." Inuyasha growled and grabbed Kagome's wrist, helping her up.

Kagome looked at him, befuddled, and waved to his parents as she was dragged out of the room.

"Use protection! Wait.. Maybe not! I want some grandchildren!" Izyaoi yelled from the room. She and Inu Tashio shared a laugh as a loud snarl came frown Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head and yanked her wrist out of Inuyasha's grip. "Ouch, that hurted you big meanie!" Kagome pouted, her tongue sticking out.

Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed a hold on her wrist, this time gentle. "You want me to kiss it all better for you?" Inuyasha cooed to her. He laughed and kissed her wrist. His face turned crimson as he realized what he just did. "Oh.. Sorry." he muttered and let go of her wrist.

_'He's acting all nice... Is he sick?'_ Kagome thought, amused. Kagome smiled with buoyancy and replied, "Its okay. I kinda liked it."

Inuyasha smirked and was about to say something smart but her cell phone interrupted him.

_Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)_

Kagome took her cell phone out from her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. _'Unknown?'_ Kagome thought. She answered her call and said, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" a deep male voice asked, hoping it was her.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood from the sideline, wondering who it was. When he heard that wolf-shit's name, he began to growl with annoyance. 'What the hell does he want now?' Inuyasha huffed. His growl increased as Kagome turned her back to him. His ears perked as he began to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Kagome. I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me today? I know I said we should go out tomorrow, but tomorrow I got something really important coming up." Koga said.

Kagome smiled, ignoring the little growls her hanyou friend emitted. "Sure! But how about work?" Kagome asked, remembering that he had work today.

Koga chuckled. "My boss let me have a long lunch break, so I was wondering if you wanted to come eat with me."

Kagome smile got wider and she nodded. "Sure! I'll come. What time?" Kagome asked.

"Around noon. I'll pick you up at your place?" Koga asked.

"Yeah.. " Kagome replied.

"Great! I'll see you soon!" Koga laughed.

"Bye.." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

"No! No way you're going!" Inuyasha growled and spun her around to face him.

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger and she began to growl herself. "But.. Yesterday you said that you didn't care! Yashh!" Kagome whined.

"But that was before..." Inuyasha trailed off, stopping himself.

"Before what?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms. "Feh. Fine.. Do whatever you want. Lets go." Inuyasha said, angry.

"Thank you!" Kagome squealed and gave him a big hug.

_'It'll be a date that you'll never forget.'_ Inuyasha thought, his lips curling into a smirk. A small plan began to form in his mind, and he laughed quietly to himself. _'And so the fun begins.' _

0.0

A/n- Dun dun dun! Hahaha. Read and review !


	6. The Date

A/n- Sorry for the long wait! I kinda didn't know what to do in this chapter.. I hope you guys like it.. I'm sorry.. but I'm too **lazy **to write review responses.. BUT THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU GUYS FOR READING OR REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER! i'm so sorry that I can't reply to you guys.. On to the story..

Oh yeahh.. Thanks to **Chidarake no Bara **for being my beta !

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Five- The Date

0.0

Azure eyes watched the silver haired boy attentively as the boy paced in front of him. "Inuyasha, I don't think spying on Lady Kagome is a good idea." Miroku said to the hanyou. "If we get caught... I don't even want to think of the consequences from Kagome **and **Sango." Miroku advised. _'Knowing Kagome, she'll surely tell Sango what happened if we get caught.' _Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha stopped and turned his head to Miroku, glaring. "I don't care. I don't like that wolf, and I'm only going to see if he tries something he's not suppose to!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'll beat that wolf to the fucking ground!" Inuyasha jeered, his lips curling into a grin. "I didn't take those damn martial arts class for nothin'." Inuyasha said, his hands curling to a fist.

Miroku looked at the boy in front of him, surprised. _'Since when did he care so much?' _Miroku thought, his eyes narrowing. "How did you find out where they were going to eat at?" Miroku asked, interested.

Inuyasha smiled. "Sango told me. It looks like those two don't keep secrets from each other."

Miroku shook his head, smiling. "Okay.. So where's this place at?" Miroku questioned.

"Ralston. That new place that just opened up... So you in or not?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossing across his chest.

_'If I go with him... We'll get caught... It's **Inuyasha **after all.. Knowing him, he'll make a big commotion.' _Miroku pondered. Miroku grinned at the hanyou and waved his hand around. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you over there in a few minutes." Miroku said.

The silver haired boy glared at Miroku. "No way! If I'm going down, I'm takin' you with me! Now come on!" Inuyasha growled and grabbed Miroku's shirt, dragging him outside the boy's house and into his car.

"Wait!** Inuyasha**!" Miroku cried out, digging his heels into the ground, hoping that it would stop the boy from forcing him to come. But it was no use. _'Dammit! I sure hope we'll live after today!' _Miroku thought, praying to the Kamis.

0.0

Kagome looked at the boy beside her from the corner of her eyes. _'He is so hot!' _Kagome thought blushing. Koga wore blue jeans that were slightly torn (its part of the design), and a black button-up long sleeved shirt, the first 3 buttons left undone. His tan skin was left out in the open, revealing his chiseled chest. _'I should stop looking before he notices,' _Kagome thought, her crimson face darkening.

Koga smirked as he noticed the embarrassed Kagome checking him out. _'She doesn't look bad either,' _Koga thought, his eyes drinking in the skin that she showed from her red lace tank top. His eyes traveled lower to her white skirt that stopped halfway down her thigh. _'Damn she has amazing legs,' _Koga thought, licking his dry lips. "I like the lace,'' Koga commented, fingering the lace on her tank top, his other hand on the steering wheel.

Kagome blushed. "Thank you." she replied. "So Ralston is a new place they just built?" Kagome asked.

Koga nodded. "Mhmm.. I hope you like it... I'm sorry if it seems a bit low-class for you... Would you like to go anywhere else?" Koga asked, his eyes on the road.

"Low class? What are you talking about? I heard that place is owned by one of the top **actors, **Tasuki Yui!" Kagome replied enthusiastically.

Koga chuckled and spotted the restaurant ahead. "We're here." he said and parked into the parking lot.

Kagome nodded and looked at the newly built building. _'Wow.. This is so cool_!' Kagome thought, her face pressed against the car window. _'I've never been to a place like this..' _Kagome thought, pulling her face out of the car window.

The door opened, and Kagome climbed out with the help of Koga's strong hands. The two began to walk towards the restaurant, and Kagome drooled as the aroma of food entered her nose. "Mmm.. It smells good." Kagome said, sniffing the air.

Koga looked at the girl next to him and laughed. "Come on Kags, let's take a seat. Want to eat outside?" Koga asked as he pointed towards some tables that were surrounded by a small garden.

Kagome nodded and took a hold of his hand. "Thank you for taking me here Koga." Kagome whispered, kissing the boy's cheek. But her actions halted as she heard a faint growling. Kagome spun around, her eyes scanning the area. _'Did someone just **growl? **' _Kagome thought, her eyes narrowing. Her thoughts deceased as she heard Koga reply a welcome. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome sat down across from Koga.

0.0

Miroku sighed with relief. He turned to the pouting inu-hanyou next to him. "That was **close." **Miroku hissed to the crouching boy. He peeked through the bushes they were hiding in and informed Inuyasha on what was transpiring. "They're ordering." he said.

"It's not my damn fault... They were about to kiss." Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms across his chest. He joined his friend on peeking through the bushes, and his eyes popped out of his sockets. "What the hell is she wearing!" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"For God sakes, Inuyasha! It was a mere peck on the kiss... She's wearing clothes Inuyasha.. It shows a lot of skin and I think the color red suits her. Maybe I--" Miroku's voice stopped as a clawed hand grabbed a hold of his shirt. He didn't miss the small growls that came from his friend either. "Why are we hiding here anyways? Couldn't we just take a table near them and eat too?" Miroku whined, his stomach growling.

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched with annoyance. "No.." he hissed to his talkative companion. "What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he spotted one of Koga's hands traveling up her skirt underneath the table. A growl erupted from his throat, the volume increasing as Kagome did nothing to stop him. "Oh hell no!" Inuyasha bellowed, preparing to burst into the scene.

Miroku's eyes widened and clutched the boy's red hoodie and pulled down as hard as he could. Breathing a sigh of relief as the hanyou fell on his ass, Miroku grunted, "Sit down."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together. "Lets get the fuck outta here. I've seen enough." Inuyasha muttered. He stood and walked out of the restaurant, with Miroku in tow.

"Inuyasha! Hold on! We never got a chance to eat!" Miroku grumbled, following the boy. They did not notice the angry gray eyes that were following them.

0.0

Inuyasha sighed and pulled the naked Kikyo closer to himself, hoping her warmth could replace the emptiness that he felt. _'Why do I feel empty?' _Inuyasha thought. He kissed Kikyo's forehead and climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers. Tucking in his girlfriend, he took his cell phone and trotted over to her apartment's living room. Plopping down on the leather sofa, he scrolled through his contact list and stopped at his best friends number. **_Kagome._**

Deciding to call her, he waited until she picked up. Clutching the phone tightly. he hoped she would not answer.

"I hate you." was her first sentence as she answered the phone.

"Gee, I hate you too!" Inuyasha snorted sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, you had no right to spy on mine and Koga's date!" Kagome bawled onto the phone.

Inuyasha froze his eyes widening. "Y-you saw us?" he stuttered.

"Yes I did! I'm coming over _now! _We really need to talk!" Kagome shouted into the phone.

"Wait! What! You can't!"

"And why the hell can't I?"

_'Because I'm at Kikyo's!' _Inuyasha thought, his mind racing. "Because!"

"No! I'm coming over in five minutes!" and with that Kagome hung up.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha shouted, his yell echoing in the small apartment. Racing over to Kikyo's bedroom, he began to dress.

**And the race was on.**

0.0

A/n- I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was thinking of writing another story, and I'll post up a summary and a little preview of it. You guys read it and see if its a bad or good idea! Tell me if I should post it up. Thanks!

_Summary: Four warriors were chosen to protect the priestess that would destroy all evil and restore peace to their world. Meet Kagome.. The girl who fell down the Bone Eaters well._

_Preview:_

_She began to pace around, her mind racing. Kagome froze as a glimpse of silver caught her eye. She turned to the object and gasped. _It was a boy sleeping in a tree! _'Maybe I could ask him where I am?' Kagome thought, walking over to the young boy._

_Kagome froze, and her heart began to beat wildly as she neared him. She gasped as she felt her body begin to pulse. A blue glow engulfed her form as she crouched down next to the body and let a hand touch the boy's unusual dog ears on top of his head. She nearly died with shock as the boy's eyes snapped open, revealing his amber-colored orbs. He looked up to the raven haired girl and grinned. He said:_

_"Welcome priestess." _

Tell me if I should post it up. Thanks!


	7. The Confession

A/n- Wow ! I have my 100th review! Yay ! Thanks **Cherimai! **Haha.. For the reivew responses, I'm only going to respond to question reviews because it's kinda hard to respond to twenty people.. I apologize though... About the story I said I was going to write.. I'm going to change it, because I want to write a **BankxKag **couple.. I got interested in that couple.. So please, bare with me! On to the chapter!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Review Responses:

**Daoina: **Ohh.. The little 0.0 means time change.. So thats how he spied on her date and then sleep with Kikyo! Thanks for reviewing!

**Siren of Sorrow: **My story idea? I know, its over-used.. But I'm still going to write it.. Hehe.. Sorry...! Thanks!

**xXxGoldenEyesxXx: **Yes, I know its short.. And i'm sorry! I'll try harder to write long chapters! Thanks for review!

Oh yeahh.. Thanks to **Chidarake no Bara **for being my beta !

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Six- The Confession

0.0

Kikyo groaned as turned over to the commotion beside her bed. Her vision was still slightly blurred, but she could still spot the silver hair that Inuyasha had. "Yashie?" Kikyo moaned, her hand shooting out to clutch the boy's pants. She pulled herself up and threw herself onto Inuyasha's body, not minding that she was still unclothed. She cupped the boy's cheek and kissed him lightly, her other hand reaching down to tug the boy's pants back down.

Inuyasha growled, the sound vibrating off the room. "Not now, Kikyo!" the boy seethed, pulling his pants back up. "I've gotta go!" the boy continued, peeling the naked girl off of him. He began to make his way out the door, but the persistent girl grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him to her. "Let me go. I need to get home!" Inuyasha roared, pushing the girl off of him and running out the apartment.

Kikyo let out a tiny scream as she clashed into the bed. _'What the hell is wrong with him?' _Kikyo thought as she laid there. Kikyo bolted up and huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Whatever... I need to take a shower.." Kikyo spoke, standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

0.0

"Fuck!" Inuyasha whispered as he spotted the silver car parked on the road. Parking his car into the driveway, he turned the engine off and bolted into the house. _'Where can she be?' _Inuyasha thought, his nose searching for his scent. He crouched down into the floor, hoping that his nose could lead him to the gray eyed girl. Hearing a small giggle, Inuyasha turned around to face his mother.

"If you're looking for Kagome, she's in the pool." Izyaoi chuckled, pointing towards the direction of the newly built indoor pool. She studied her baby's chaotic look and shook her head. "And before you go, I just want to let you know that your shirt is inside out and your hair is a mess. I advise that you should clean up before you go to her." Izyaoi stated, running a hand through Inuyasha's tangled hair.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I have no time for that Mom. I need to go see her now." Inuyasha said, bounding towards the indoor pool. "Thanks anyways!" he called.

Izyaoi shook her head, a small smile on her lips. Remembering why she was here, she began to trot over to Inu Tashio's office. "Hmpf. That man needs to get some sense knocked into him.. How many times do I have to tell him to put the toilet bowl seat down _after _he's finished!" Izyaoi growled, her eyes narrowing as she remembered what happened a few minutes after Inuyasha and Kagome left the mansion.

Inuyasha pushed open the double doors and entered the pool, his eyes wandering over to Kagome as she swam laps across the pool. "Kags, I'm sorry..." Inuyasha breathed, squating down into a seat. He sighed as Kagome remained silent and kept on swimming laps. "Listen to me!" Inuyasha shouted at the girl. Agitated, Inuyasha stood up and removed his shoes. _'She has to listen to me now,' _Inuyasha thought as he leaped into the pool.

Kagome stopped, looking at the boy defeated. "Inuyasha, you're wet." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Swimming over to him, she began to pull the boy towards the edge of the pool. "Where the hell were you!" Kagome yelled as she flicked the white appendages that rested on top of his head.

Inuyasha growled playfully as she flicked his ears. He sighed in annoyance as she wouldn't stop. "Quit it would ya?" Inuyasha growled, taking a hold of her hands.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and pulled her hands out of his grasp and continued torturing his ears. "Not until you tell me..!" Kagome sang, grinning with amusement.

"I was with Kikyo," Inuyasha confessed, flicking his ears back and forth. He focused on Kagome as she froze, her body stiffening. "Kagome..?" he asked slowly as she began to turn away from him.

_'He was with her? Of course he was.. What did you think he would do when he left, Kagome? Go to your apartment and wait for you to come home? Did you want him to forbid you to date Koga? As if.. Why would he do that anyways?' _Kagome mused, a frown on her lips. Turning back around, she noticed his shirt and snorted. "Sorry for interrupting your little _sexcapades," _Kagome muttered bitterly as she raised herself up and climbed out of the pool.

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. "I'm sorry, alright!" Inuyasha hollered at the girl. "I'm sorry I was late and for spying on your little date with that flea-bag." Inuyasha apologized, raising himself out of the pool. He walked over to the bikini clad girl and hugged her from behind, ignoring her small gasp. "Will you forgive me?" he whispered, leaning down so he could say it in her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes, relishing the warmth she received from Inuyasha. "Sure." Kagome responded, pulling away from him and grabbing a towel that was on one of the chairs.

Inuyasha sighed and took a hold of the girl, lifting her up so he could carry her bridal style. Ignoring her beating fists against his chest, he sat in a chair with her on his lap. He kissed her forehead and stared at her gray eyes. "That's all you have to say? Sure?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome sighed and leaned against his hard chest. After a few moments of silence, Kagome spoke. "Why..? Why did you spy on me?" Kagome asked in a quiet voice.

Inuyasha sighed as well, placing his chin on top on her head. "Kagome.. You're like a little sister to me.. I can't help but be overly protective with you... I don't want you to get your heart broken because of Koga. I promise you that I'll never spy on you and Koga's dates ever again. There... You happy now?" Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into a small hug.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her heart lurch in pain. _'Little sister?' _Kagome thought, feeling that familiar sting in her eyes. Coughing, Kagome replied, "Thanks, Yash.. I think I'm going to go home now..." Kagome spoke, peeling his arms off of her. As she stood, Kagome felt a weird sensation overcome her body. _Someone was looking at her. _Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her brows knitted together. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked as she noticed Inuyasha's eyes turned into a darker shade of gold.

Inuyasha was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes trailing over her bikini clad form. "Damn!" Inuyasha whistled quietly. Shaking out of his stupor, Inuyasha finally said something. "Kags.. How bout me and you go to the movies? Just you and me! We never get a chance to go somewhere alone!" Inuyasha grinned.

_'All alone?' _Kagome blushed and looked away from the golden-eyed hanyou. "Sure. Just let me take a shower and change, okay?" Kagome replied, bending down to grab the fallen towel off of the ground.

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to contain himself. _'Damn. Since when did she had this effect on me?' _Inuyasha thought as he watched the girl bend down, having perfect view of something he shouldn't stare at. "I'll be in the living room!" Inuyasha called after her as she headed out of the pool. Looking down at his clothes, he groaned. " I need a shower." Inuyasha muttered, peeling off his wet shirt. Heading out of the pool area, he made his way into his own bathroom.

0.0

Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha ermeged from his room, wearing a black wifebeater and blue jeans. Yawning, Inuyasha passed through the hallways leading to the living room, noticing one of the bathrooms was occupied by Kagome. _'Does this count as a date?' _Inuyasha reasoned, opening the doors to the living room. Seating himself in the leather loveseat, he continued his musings. _'It can't be a date. A date is where two people of the opposite sex that like each other go out somewhere. I don't like Kagome.. Kagome doesn't like me.. So this is different from a date.' _Inuyasha smiled triumphantly. Inuyasha was snapped out of his focus when his phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out, he read the name, his smile vanishing. **Kikyo.**

"Hey babe," Inuyasha answered with fake cheerfulness.

"Yash.. I'm coming over! You and I need to talk about what happened earlier!" his girlfriend shrieked.

"Wait! Why can't we just talk it over through the phone. I'm kind of busy right now!" Inuyasha protested, his palms getting sweaty with nervousness. _'Those two in a room with me doesn't seem like a good idea.' _

"Inuyasha! Are you cheating on me! Because if you are--" Kikyo shouted, her sentence stopping as she began to sob.

"Kikyo! No I'm not!" Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. "Don't cry baby... I promise you that I'm not cheating on you!" Inuyasha assured the sobbing girl.

"Yes you are! I'm right in front of the mansion! Whose fucking car is that?" Kikyo cried, her sobs getting louder.

"You're in front of the house? Kikyo!" Inuyasha sighed. He was about to continue when he heard Kikyo hang up on him. "Oh hell no!" Inuyasha muttered darkly, his eyes narrowing with anger. A loud knock came from the front door, and a loud growl came from his throat. Pushing away the butler that was about to open the door, Inuyasha pulled the door open. Kikyo ran in, a dark black trail running from her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with your face!" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the running mascara.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried, and leaped into his arms. "Please tell me that you're not cheating on me!" Kikyo sobbed, tears running down her face.

"Kikyo, baby.. Of course I'm not.. Now don't cry.. You know how I hate it when girls cry. Especially you..!" Inuyasha soothed the sobbing girl, petting her head. "Now come on.. Get cleaned up and I'll take you to the movies... Kagome and I were planning to go. I don't think she'll mind if you tag along." Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo sniffed and nodded her head. Letting go of the hanyou she began to walk to the bathroom, passing by a quiet Kagome, a small smirk on her face.

Kagome growled quietly to herself as she noticed the small smirk on the girl's face. **Stupid bitch. **Sighing, Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, smiling. "Well.. I'm ready.." Kagome whispered, her spirits crushed.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, forcing a smile on his lips. " You don't mind if Kikyo tags along, right?" he asked, pleading to the Kamis that she would say yes.

Kagome nodded, willing the tears in her eyes to go away. "Is your car unlocked?" Kagome asked, clutching her purse closer to herself. Sighing with relief as Inuyasha said yes, she said, "I'll be waiting in the car then,"

Inuyasha's nose scrunched up with confusion, but he nodded anyways. "Kikyo and I will be out there soon. I'll just have to wait for her to finish cleaning up." Inuyasha said.

Nodding, Kagome walked out the mansion in a rush. _'I'm sorry.' _Kagome thought, looking at the closed front door. Running to her car, she climbed in and started her car. _'So much for only us, huh?' _Kagome thought as she sped home.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha and Kikyo walked out hand in hand, smiles on their faces. Inuyasha's smile dissolved as he noticed Kagome's car was gone. "FUCK!" Inuyasha cursed. _'Why the hell did you leave, Kags?' _

0.0

Kagome sighed and jumped on her bed, plunging her face into her fluffy pink pillow. _'Kikyo always has to ruin something between me and Inuyasha.' _Kagome mused, snorting. "I don't know what Inuyasha sees in her..." Kagome whispered, turning over to her side. "What's wrong with her, anyways? She overreacted, thinking Inuyasha would cheat on her. Tch.. Yeah right. He's like a frikkin' obdient dog, buying her everything she wants and never leaving her side.'' Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes.

Downstairs, the doorbell rang, and Kagome ignored it. She got off of her queen-sized bed and walked over to her window sill, sitting down and leaning against the window. "Inuyasha, you jerk." Kagome said, her hands forming into fists. "Why do I--" Kagome stopped speaking as she heard something hit her window. "What the hell?" Kagome yelled, as she heard another object hit her window. A particularly large object was thrown and she jumped back, her heart racing. She got right back up and went over to her window and pushed it open. A scowl was on her face as she spotted Inuyasha, his silver hair sticking out of the darkness. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed and jumped up, grabbing a hold of Kagome's window. "Thanks for inviting me in," Inuyasha laughed sarcastically as he pushed her aside and entered her pink colored room. "Damn Kags, you have so much pink in here!" Inuyasha stated as he jumped on the queen size bed, noticing the pink sheets.

Kagome stood there, flabbergasted. Her shock was replaced with her anger. Her eyes narrowing, she stomped over to the lounging Inuyasha. "Get the fuck out of my room." Kagome growled, her hands forming into fists.

Inuyasha sat up, noticing the fire of anger in her eyes. "Kagome.. Why did you run away?" Inuyasha asked, meeting his golden eyes with the gray ones. "I wanted you to come with us!" Inuyasha added.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha, her eyes lowering to examine her pajamas. "You... You said it was just going to be you and me. But then.. You invited Kikyo.." Kagome whispered, sighing afterwards. "So.. I left.. So you two could be alone.."

Inuyasha sighed as well. "I'm sorry Kags.. But Kikyo is my girlfriend.. I really care about her.. Maybe I even love her.." Inuyasha confessed, a deep blush staining his pink cheeks.

Kagome's head jerked up, her eyes snapping up to look at Inuyasha besides her. _'You love her?' _Kagome thought, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. "Get out," Kagome muttered, her eyes brimming with tears. _'How come it hurts so much?' _Kagome thought, a small sob escaping her body. "Please!" Kagome begged with tears in her eyes. She grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hands and jerked him up, ignoring his protests. Pulling him towards the window, she struggled to push him out of it.

Inuyasha spun around, his eyes filling with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you! Everytime we talk about Kikyo, you get so goddamn moody!" Inuyasha shouted, his hands flying to her shoulders, He clutched them tightly, his eyes searching hers. _'Come on, Kagome.. Tell me what's wrong,' _

"Because I LOVE YOU! Dammit, Inuyasha! I love you! Thats why!" Kagome screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I love you.." Kagome muttered, her eyes lowering. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She lifted a shaky hand to her mouth, covering the gasp that came from her. Looking up, she locked gazes with her bestfriend.

"I'm sorry.. Kagome.. But I don't love you the way you love me.." Inuyasha whispered, tearing his hands away from her shoulders, placing them next to his sides. With his bangs covering his eyes, he jumped out of the window and out into the darkness.

Kagome stood there, shocked. Her heart stung, as Inuyasha's rejection replayed in her ears. Climbing to her bed, she began to sob into her pillow, hoping that her family couldn't hear her.

Kagome cried herself to sleep that night.

0.0

A/n- This chapter was so sad ! Sorry its short ! R&R!


	8. The Apology

**A/n-** **Wow ! I'm so happy ! I had over 32 reviews in once chapter ! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH ! Cookies for everyone..! On to the chapter ! **

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Six- The Apology

0.0

Kagome blinked, reaching a hand up to rub the sleep out of her eyes. _'God, I feel so stupid! Why did I tell him that I love him?' _Kagome thought, her lips pulling down to a frown_. 'He must not like me anymore..' _Kagome cried, balls of tears gathering in her eyes, recalling the events from last night.

_Inuyasha spun around, his eyes filling with anger. "What the hell is wrong with you! Everytime we talk about Kikyo, you get so goddamn moody!" Inuyasha shouted, his hands flying to her shoulders, He clutched them tightly, his eyes searching hers. _

_"Because I LOVE YOU! Dammit, Inuyasha! I love you! That's why!" Kagome screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I love you.." Kagome muttered, her eyes lowering. Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She lifted a shaky hand to her mouth, covering the gasp that came from her. Looking up, she locked gazes with her best friend._

_"I'm sorry.. Kagome.. But I don't love you the way you love me.." Inuyasha whispered, tearing his hands away from her shoulders, placing them next to his sides. With his bangs covering his eyes, he jumped out of the window and out into the darkness._

Kagome began to sniffle, her eyes stinging because of her tears. _'What am I going to do?' _Kagome whined, sitting up. After a few moments of contemplating on what to do, Kagome brightened up. "I'll tell him it was a mistake! I'll apologize and then hope that we'll still be best friends! I'll tell him to pretend last night didn't happen!" Kagome bellowed happily. Looking over to her nightstand, she looked at her clock, the time reading twelve-thirty. _'He should be awake now..' _Kagome thought, getting out of bed and to the bathroom. _'I'll go visit him and apologize..' _Kagome thought as she prepared to shower.

Half an hour later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom wearing a white tank top with jean shorts. Her feet were adorned with white Adidas, the stripes the color black. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, and in her hand was her cell phone. Kagome breathed in deeply and let it out slowly. Also letting all the depressed feelings out as well. "Well.. Inuyasha, here I come.." Kagome muttered as she went out her door and down the stairs.

"Mama, I'm going to Uncle Inu's house!" Kagome shouted as she went down the staircases. Hearing her mother shout out an approval, she made her way out the door, stopping by her brother to ruffle his hair. Chuckling, Kagome skipped towards her car, hoping her visit with Inuyasha would turn out decent...

0.0

"She fucking told me that she loved me!" Inuyasha ranted, clutching his cell phone tightly. He growled when Miroku started laughing in the other line. "What the hell is so funny, hentai?" Inuyasha scowled.

"She finally had the guts to say it? What did you say Inuyasha? Did you confess your undying love as well?" Miroku asked, a smile forming in his face. _'Its about time those two made up and got back together again!' _Miroku thought happily.

Inuyasha frowned. "I told her that I loved Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered, his clawed hand running through his silver hair. " I told her that I didn't love her like that.." Inuyasha added after Miroku didn't say anything.

"Are you fucking CRAZY! Why'd you say that for!" Miroku screamed into the phone, his smile disappearing.

"Because I don't love her like that! I love her like a sister!" Inuyasha protested, tearing his ears away from the phone. "Stop fucking screaming!" Inuyasha snarled as Miroku's cries echoed in his ears. A loud knock interrupted his rantings, and Inuyasha rudely hanged up on Miroku. Jumping out of the couch, he strolled over to the door and swung it open. With a scowl on his face, he looked up, his eyes clashing with gray eyes. His expression disappeared, and he nervously smiled at Kagome. "H-Hey." Inuyasha stammered.

Kagome stood there quietly, thinking of what to say. "I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, her eyes lowering. Noticing Inuyasha was about to speak, she cut him off, her face flushing with embarrassment. "Listen, about last night.. Let's just forget that it ever happened okay? I don't want the things that I said damage our relationship.." Kagome's crimson face darkened, realizing she said the wrong word. "Oh! I mean friendship. I-I don't want the things that I said damage our **friendship. **Kagome said, emphasizing on the word friendship.

Inuyasha blinked. _'Why are you apologizing? It should be me that should be apologizing, not you!' _Inuyasha thought, leaning against the doorframe. "Okay.." Inuyasha muttered, not knowing what else to say.

Kagome stood there, noticing the uneasy silence between them. Kagome laughed quietly to herself, sighing as well. _'What would you think he would do Kagome? Sweep you into his arms and apologize about how he rejected you last night. That he came to his senses and tell you that he never stopped loving you. Reality check, Higurashi. He'll never **ever **do that.' _Kagome mused, snorting. Scratching the back of her neck, Kagome shifted her weight from foot to foot, her eyes examining the cement below her. "Well.. I think I should go." Kagome whispered, turning around to make her leave.

"Is that Kagome!" Izyaoi's squeal came from inside the house as she spotted the raven haired girl. "Kagome, what are you doing here? Do you want some lunch? I haven't had lunch yet, so do you want to join? Or did you already eat lunch yet?" Izyaoi asked, bombarding her with questions as she walked up to the eighteen year old.

"No, its okay Auntie. I can eat lunch at home!" Kagome said, protesting. _'She's so lively!' _Kagome mused as she examined the middle-aged woman.

"Don't call me Auntie, Kagome! How many times have I told you that? Just call me Izyaoi.. Or maybe even Mom?" Izyaoi suggested, grinning.

"Mother!" Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes. "If Kagome doesn't want to stay, she doesn't have to stay. It's her choice, ya know!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh hush, Inuyasha!" Izyaoi growled, giving her youngest son a glare. "I'm sure Kagome would love to eat with us! Isn't that right Kagome!" Izyaoi smiled at the girl. Not giving her a chance to reply, Izyaoi's face began to glow with happiness. "That's great! Now come on, let's go eat! I'm starving!" Izyaoi cheered, and grabbed a hold of Kagome. Turning to Inuyasha, she grabbed a hold of him as well with her other hand. With a smile, Izyaoi began to drag the two teens into the dining room.

"Help?" Kagome whispered to the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "Can't. You know how Mom gets."

0.0

Kagome shifted in her seat, her eyes examining the plaet in front of her. She sighed, not wanting to look up because she did not want to meet Inuyasha's stare. _'I don't want to be here right now!' _Kagome thought, groaning to herself. At the head of the table, Inu Tashio sat, where he was talking with Izyaoi who was next to him.

Kagome sighed in relief when the doors opened, the maids and butlers coming in to serve their food. Kagome muttered a thank-you and began to dig in, noticing the comfortable silence in the room.

"So Kagome, what brings you here?" Inu Tashio asked, scooping up his mash potatoes.

Kagome blushed, squirming in her seat. "I just wanted to visit." Kagome replied, playing with the corn on her plate.

"Visit Inuyasha?" Izyaoi asked, her eyes twinkling.

Inuyasha grumbled, but no one understood what he said. Inuyasha continued to stuff himself, deciding to tune out the conversation between Kagome and his parents. _'Stupid Kagome.. Why does she still love me? She's the one that dumped me! And why didn't I even notice her feelings?' _Inuyasha thought, chewing his food quickly. Ignoring the disgusting glare that he got from his parents, he continued to feverishly eat.

Kagome watched with amusement as her best friend ate like a starving animal. _'He must be thinking about something.' _Kagome mused, as she noticed Inuyasha's eyes were slightly glazed. She giggled as a piece of his food flew out of his mouth and into his plate. _'Even thought its disgusting.. It's kinda cute.' _Kagome thought, giggling once more. Kagome smiled at him when he stopped his actions and looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"You, silly!" Kagome giggled once more. Leaning over the table, she grabbed a napkin and wiped off the food in his chin. "You act like a child Inuyasha!" Kagome stated, kissing his cheek. "But that's what I like about you," Kagome added, a blush staining her face. She sat back down, ignoring the audience they had.

Inuyasha blinked, blushing as well. "Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

0.0

Kagome stood outside the Tashio mansion, and looked at Inuyasha. "So everything is okay with us?" Kagome asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Inuyasha grunted, nodding. "If you felt that way about me.. Why did you go out in a date with Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, massaging his neck.

Kagome stood silently, thinking of how to answer his question. "I had no chance with you. Since you have Kikyo... And Kouga seemed really nice.. So yeah.." Kagome trailed off, looking away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded in reply. " As long as Kouga makes you happy, I'm happy. And I'll promise I won't interfere with you and Koga's relationship. And I'm sorry that I couldn't return your feelings... But Kags.. I love Kikyo.. I really do.." Inuyasha apologized.

"Its okay, Inuyasha. I understand." Kagome replied, smiling at him, ignoring that same pain in her chest.

_'After today... I'll abandon my feelings for you, Inuyasha Tashio. I'll move on..' _Kagome vowed to herself.

0.0

A/n- I think I'm going to write a new story.. Hm.. Yes, I will. Be on the look out for it ! It will be a Ranma 1/2 story! R&R !


	9. The Beach

A/n- Sorry for the long wait . But I won't really have time to write anymore because school is coming up. So please be patient . I have no time for reviews, and again I'm sorry. On to the chapter.

Oh yeahh.. Thanks to **Chidarake no Bara **for being my beta !

Thanks to all the reviews !

Always and Forever

By: MizZ TiFF TiFFany

Summary: Kagome, always feeling like the fifth wheel with her friends, decides to start dating. But once she finds the perfect guy, her best friend does something she thought he would never do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any type of brands that I use in this story.

Chapter Nine- The Beach

0.0

Kagome breathed in the fresh air, a smile spreading throughout her face. Looking at the people that headed towards the beach, she turned to the side, admiring the shirtless Koga. "There's so many people here today!" Kagome exclaimed as she helped Koga take out their things from his car.

"You don't have to worry babe, my eyes will only be on you." Koga grinned cockily, his arm wrapping around the raven haired girl's waist. Nodding with approval as she blushed, he let go of her and kissed her forehead. "Nice place to spend the second date, ne?" Koga smiled, taking the chairs and towels from the trunk.

Kagome nodded, still blushing a pretty shade of pink. "We just have to find a place where there's not much people, and it will be perfect," Kagome replied, clutching her oversized bag and slamming the trunk shut. "Come on! Its hot and I'm just dying to get in the water!" Kagome giggled, walking forward towards the beach.

Koga nodded, and watched as her hips rocked from side to side as she walked. "I'd tap that," Koga huskily whispered into her ear, nipping at it. He playfully slapped her butt, laughing as a shocked expression overtook her face. "Just kidding babe!" Koga smirked, kissing her cheek.

Kagome began to laugh as well, and playfully smacked Koga's arm. "You've been flirting with me all day! Stop it!" Kagome giggled. _'But I don't mind him showing me his attraction towards me... I kinda like it,' _she thought, her face retreating back into another shade of pink. She smiled and took Koga's hand as they walked toward the white sand. _'Maybe I'm finally getting over my little crush with Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought, sighing happily.

Koga looked at the girl beside him as they continued walking throughout the beach, looking for a vacant spot. _'I'm really lucky to find a girl like her.'_ Koga thought, admiring the beauty before him. Blushing slightly as she caught him staring, his pink face darkened.

"Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked, cocking her head.

The wolf began to erupt with laughter as she reminded him of a little girl. "Yes. In fact there's a piece of rice on your face." Koga lied.

"What! I do!" Kagome cried, frantically wiping her face. Stopping as she noticed the blue-eyed boy bellowing, she pouted. "You lied!" Kagome yelled.

"Course I did! Don't worry nothing is on your face. Your beautiful." Koga reassured her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now come on, I think I see a spot!" he smiled, and tugged the stunned girl forward.

Kagome nodded, and laid out the towel as they as they arrived. Sighing, Kagome plopped down into the towel and began to tug off her shirt. Sneaking a glance at Koga, she smirked. "You like?" Kagome grinned, gesturing towards her yellow bikini top. She watched as the boy hungrily eyed her body.

"I love," Koga replied, his eyes darkening. Sitting down next to her, he caressed her face and trailed kisses down her throat. Smiling as he heard her moan, he began to suck her neck. Relishing the sweet taste, he began to suck harder, hoping that his hickey would tell others to back off. Letting go of her neck, he began to kiss her pink lips, licking them for approval. Grunting as she opened her mouth, his tongue immediately searched hers, his eyes closing as he tasted her for the first time.

Kagome groaned, her hands coming around his neck. _'He's a good kisser,' _Kagome thought, moaning. She weaved her hands around his hair, and pulled him closer.

"Oi! Get your hands off of her!"

Kagome groaned, and recognized the voice. Pulling away from Koga, she glared up to the silver haired boy. "Inuyasha, you jerk! What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled, crossing her arms.

Koga stared and locked gazes with the boy, his eyes hardening. "Hello, Inuyasha." Koga greeted icily.

Inuyasha merely nodded. "Kikyo, why wont we stop here? There's barely anyone around." Inuyasha said to his bikini clad girlfriend.

Kikyo nodded, and placed the towel on the ground and began to set up their things. She smiled at Koga, her movements becoming slower and sexier.

Koga eyes widened and rolled his eyes, digusted. Tilting his head to Kagome, he met her gaze and made a disgusted look. "Come on Kagome, lets go to the water..." Koga said, standing up. Holding out a hand, he smirked at Inuyasha and began to lead Kagome into the water.

Inuyasha fumed, and pulled his shirt off and followed the couple ahead of him. "Come on Kikyo!" Inuyasha called, stomping towards the water, his eyes trained to the couple holding hands.

Kagome stared at the blue water, her eyes widening. "The waves are so big!" Kagome cried in wonder. "I'm not a really good swimmer," Kagome faked, clutching Koga's arm. She looked back to Inuyasha, who was fuming. _'This is a little payback, Inu.' _Kagome thought smirking. Kagome shrieked as the cold water engulfed her body. Kagome began to shiver and walked closer to Koga.

Once they were in the deep end, Kagome let go of Koga and began to swim around. "The water's cold," Kagome said, her teeth chattering. She looked to the side and watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha shared a kiss. _'Stupid..' _Kagome thought, turning away from the scene. "Come on Koga, lets go." Kagome gritted out, and pulled Koga away.

Koga looked back to see the scene, where dog-shit and his bitch were making out, and back to the angry girl in front of him. _'She couldn't be...' _Koga thought, his brows furrowing together at the idea. "No way.." Koga whispered to himself, shaking off the idea. He bumped against Kagome's back once they were a distance away from the hanyou. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed his chin on his shoulder, and placed a kiss on her neck.

Kagome relaxed against Koga's chest, sighing happily . _'Maybe being with Koga was a good choice. Inuyasha was wrong.' _Kagome thought. Her thoughts ceased as she felt Koga's hands swipe against her bikini, and Kagome tensed. "Koga!" Kagome gasped, pulling away from him. "We're in a public place!" Kagome shrieked.

Koga, only grinned. "So if we weren't in the beach.. We could actually do something?" Koga asked coyly.

Kagome smirked, and began to walk the other way. "Maybe..." Kagome whispered.

Koga's eyes windened and a smile reached his face. He ran after her, laughing.

0.0

Kagome laid in the towel, her oversized sunglasses resting on her nose. Kagome then sat up, and reached over to the cooler to fetch a bottle of water. Taking a swig out of it, she watched as Koga swam in the water by himself.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha greeted, taking the bottle out of her hands and taking a long drink from it. "Thanks," Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Your welcome. And thanks for asking. Anyways... You and Kikyo seemed to have fun today." Kagome commented.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the girl beside him. "You know, if me and Kikyo didn't come and watch over you guys, you and Koga would have been having sex on the beach!" Inuyasha frowned.

Kagome rolled her eyes once more. "**Oh Inuyasha. You know I have my eyes only for you!" **Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. I have enough of that from Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the water from her hands and taking a long drink out of it. He looked out of the corner of his eye to notice that Kagome was staring at him. "See something you like, Kags?" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome moaned, and lifted a hand to her forhead, feining to faint. "Oh god, Inuyasha.. Its just-- your body is so hooot." Kagome moaned, giggling as well.

Inuyasha snorted, snickering. "You don't look to bad either, babe." Inuyasha commented, noticing that yellow was a good color for her.

Kagome blushed, his comment overwheming her. _'Since when did Inuyasha throw out compliments to **me?' **_Kagome thought, placing a hand up to feel her warm cheeks. "Whatever," Kagome muttered, not knowing how to respond to his comment.

Inuyasha smirked and stood up. "Don't have anything to say, Kags?" Inuyasha teased. He noticed the look on her eyes, and began to quickly run away. Laughing as she began to chase him, he ran towards the water. Inuyasha grunted, feeling her weight against his back. "Jeez Kags, are you putting on some weight?" Inuyasha said, running through the water.

Kagome shrugged, knowing that he was laughing. Clingling to him as a wave neared them, she screamed as she was suddenly pulled under. Once they came back up, she smacked Inuyasha, sputtering. "You jerk! You could have told me that we were going under!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha only laughed, and began to swim towards the deep end. "Come on Kags, have a little fun." Inuyasha laughed. "Come on get on my shoulders." Inuyasha ordered, letting go of Kagome.

Kagome nervously looked at him, biting her lip. "But you'll drop me!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha sighed, and rolled her eyes. "come on Kags. I promise I won't drop you. Just get on!" Inuyasha said, kneeling a bit so that she could get on.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Fine.." Kagome grunted. Lifting her leg up, she managed to sit on his shoulders. Kagome squealed as Inuyasha rose, feeling taller. Kagome began to laugh as he wobbled, and she clung onto his hair for dear life. "Don't drop me Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"I won't wench," Inuyasha grinned, looking up at the girl above him. He began to walk, his hands wrapping around her legs, to steady the girl.

Kagome blushed as his hands touched her leg, a warm feeling collecting in her body. _'His fucking head is right between my legs.. As if he's like..' _Kagome yelped, her thoughts giving her images that she shouldn't think of.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, a delicious smell wafing to his nose. _'Arousal?' _Inuyasha thought. He smirked, knowing who its from. "Kaggy, baby, you like this, huh?" Inuyasha groaned, her arousal affecting him. Turning his head, he began to kiss her thigh, feeling Kagome shiver in delight.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, closing her eyes. Once they were closed, they suddenly opened, realizing what Inuyasha was doing. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Kagome gasped, and jumped off his shoulders, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Swimming to the shore, her mind racing. _'What if Koga saw that?' _Kagome panicked, swimming faster than before.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha sat there, his mind confused. _'What was that feeling...?' _

Koga glared at Kagome, his eyes reflecting the jealousy he felt. "You **like **dog-shit, don't you? Don't lie to me Kagome. Please, tell me..."

Kagome looked at the tan boy beside her. She sighed, knowing full well that if she lied, he would notice. "I love him." Kagome muttered, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry... But I still love him even though I'm with you and he's with another girl." Kagome confessed.

Koga turned towards Kagome, sad. "It's okay. I'll be alright being second best.'' Koga whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_One day... I'll be number one.. I promise you that Kagome._

0.0

a/n- R&R


	10. The Turning Point

_A/n- It's been a while since I updated, eh? So sorry. School started and I'm having trouble. And I have some relationship issues as well. Please excuse me. Well onto the chapter. I had you waiting enough._

_Always and Forever _

_TiFF TiFFany_

_Chapter Ten - The Turning Point_

_0.O_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
if you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_ .

Kagome stood in the black stool, her face beet red. Wiping her sweaty hands in her black dress, Kagome smiled softly at Koga as he sang it front of her. Moments before, the glare of the light blinded her and the stares of the audience embarrassed her, but now everything seemed to disappear as her one-month boyfriend stood before her. _'How sweet. This is **defiantly **something new.' _Kagome mused, relishing her boyfriend's singing.

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with._

The audience 'awed' as the wolf demon grabbed his girlfriend's hand and swiftly gave her a sweet kiss. Their blue eyes clashed and the raven haired girl gave the boy a quick kiss. The sight was just **too **romantic.

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Meanwhile, golden eyes watched in jealousy, and anger. _'That asshole! He just wants all the fucking attention. Serenading **my **Kagome in front of all these people. Feh, they didn't even fuck yet anyways. Why the hell would I be worried. He's nothing.' _Inuyasha thought, assuring himself. Inuyasha glanced at his friends, rolling his eyes as they watched with a smile on their faces.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

Kagome looked past her boyfriend, glancing at one person that stood out. Smiling at the familiar silver hair and golden eyes, she lowered her eyes and fumbled with her dress. _'I told you, Inuyasha, I **will **get over you and I _did. _Go and kiss Kikyo in front of me, I don't care. **I'm through with you. **I love Koga now.' _Kagome thought, realizing that she has a new found love.

_I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life._

_"I love you Kagome Higurashi." _Kouga whispered in the microphone, not caring if the whole world heard. "I want to let you know that I would never ever stop loving you. Even if we do separate, I don't think I would ever stop loving you. Happy one-month, baby." Koga smiled, giving his gal a sweet kiss.

The crowd applauded, but the couple didn't even notice or care. "Koga, I love you too.' Kagome cried once they parted. "You can't even describe how much I love you." Kagome sighed, resting her head on Koga's shoulder.

Somewhere, in the back of Koga's mind, guilt started to eat him out.

0.0

**Dun. Dun. Dun.**

0.0

Kagome giggled as Koga placed kisses on her neck, but then blushed as she noticed her friends staring "Sorry," Kagome mumbled, getting off his lap and climbing back to her own stool.

Sango giggled, waving the apology off. "Girl, forget about it. Today is yours and Koga's night, enjoy it. I'm glad that you two stayed this long." Sango said, smiling.

Miroku agreed with his girl. "It's common for showing affection in public. Why, Sango and I do the same thing! Don't we, Ms. Sango?" Miroku grinned, leering over at Sago. He wrapped an arm around the petit girl , his lips aiming for hers.

Sango made a disgusted look, and punched her boyfriend in the jaw, successfully knocking him out. "I don't think so MIROKU." Sango growled, stressing out his name. "You guys, I have to take this perv. Home. Don't stay out too late, kay? School's tomorrow! Don't be late! Especially YOU, Inuyasha." Sango pointed out, poking the boy hard on the chest. Sango then stood up, waving goodbye as she dragged her boyfriend out the restaurant.

Koga shook his head, snorting. "Well, that's two down. One to go." Koga laughed, his blue eyes twinkling. "Well dog-boy? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Koga taunted, taking a sip of his drink.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Listen **shithead, **the only reason I fucking came was cuz of Kagome. And no, I have no goddamn bedtime, I have no plan to leave anytime soon. So eat that, motherfucker." Inuyasha cussed, crossing his arms.

'Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, shocked at his angry words. _'I never heard him cuss like that before.' _Kagome thought, worried.

'_Stupid son of a bitch. He's just digging a deeper hole to his grave. Kissing Kagome in front of me. Feh. Who the hell does he think he is? Kagome is **mine !**_Inuyasha thought, his possessiveness taking over. But after a few moments, Inuyasha realized what he just thought. _'What the hell is going on with me? Why am I feeling this way?' _Inuyasha thought, confused.

Kagome held Koga's hand, as he helped her to her feet. "Inuyasha, I think we're gonna leave. It's getting late." Kagome lied, feeling Koga caress her butt. _'Stop, you prick! Not in front of my best friend and my ex-lover!' _Kagome cried.

Inuyasha didn't even glance at them. "Yeah.Okay." Inuyasha replied, noticing the slight change in her scent. _'Don't Kags. Don't lie to me.' _Inuyasha thought, saddening. He watched as they waved goodbye and walked hand in hand out the restaurant. He didn't miss their make out session either.

0.0

Uh-oh.

0.0

Kagome nervously looked around Koga's room, her face reddening as she spotted Koga come out the bathroom with nothing but a towel. Licking her dry lips, her eyes roamed down his body. Kagome lowered her eyes as she felt a familiar sensation burning in her body. _'God, he knows he's teasing me.' _Kagome thought, his face darning as she recognized that playful look in his eyes.

"Kagome, you don't know how much I need you." Koga purred, stalking towards Kagome. When he reached his bed, he dropped the towel, revealing all his glory. "Baby, please be mine tonight." Koga whispered, crawling on top of his girlfriend.

Kagome gulped, her throat suddenly drying. "Koga, baby, of course. You're the only one for me." Kagome agreed, moaning as Koga kissed her gently.

Kagome moaned as Koga kissed her neck one more time that night. " I love you," Kagome whispered, her hands running down his chest. "Tell me that you love me too," Kagome added, her lips grazing his ear.

"Baby, you don't have to tell me twice," Koga commented, his hands roaming around inside her dress. He rubbed her wet panties, purring as he realized that she was hairless. "I love everything about you." Koga groaned, starting to unzip her dress.

Kagome whimpered, lifting her arms so the process of taking her dress off would come out smoothly. Shivering as the cool air breezed through her body, Kagome bit her lip as a hard object was poking her stomach. Kagome stared at Koga's blue eyes through the dim light, and pressed her lips against Koga's once more.

That night, Kagome gave herself up to Koga.

0.0

**Back to Inuyasha**

0.0

Inuyasha felt numb.

There, in the corner of his room, Inuyasha sat, brooding over Kagome and Koga. _What was that sharp pain in his chest when he watched as Koga and Kagome kiss? _Inuyasha growled in frustration as an image of Kagome popped into his head. "Why can't I stop thinking about her!" Inuyasha moaned, resting his head on his hand. _'I should be thinking about Kikyo, not her.'_

"Inuyasha, here are your--" Izyaoi entered the dim room, holding a basket of clothes. "Inuyasha? Baby? Why are you sitting here in the dark, in the _corner of your room?" _Izyaoi laughed, turning on the lights. Her frown deepened as her son looked like a mess. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" whispered, placing the basket on her son's bed.

Inuyasha sighed, looking up at his mother with sad eyes. "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just upset over Kagome and Koga." Inuyasha replied, a growl erupting from his throat, the thought of the two together angering him.

Izyaoi hid a smile, already knowing the problem. "Koga? Kaori's son?" Izyaoi asked. "Those two could make quite the couple." Izyaoi joked, smiling at her son's jealous expression.

Inuyasha growled, not liking that his mom would say that. "Don't play, _mother." _Inuyasha replied icily.

Izyaoi raised an eyebrow, surprised at her son's comeback. Sighing, she plopped down next to him, and placed her hand on her son's knee. "Inuyasha, what are your feelings toward Kagome?" Izyaoi said seriously.

Inuyasha sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I-I really don't know. I get so jealous when Koga is there with her." Inuyasha replied, saddening.

Izyaoi smiled. "Honey, maybe you still love her." Izyaoi replied, stroking her son's cheek soothingly.

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes widening. "How do _you _know? How do you now how I feel?" Inuyasha growled, angry that his mother would even say that. _'She **knows **I love Kikyo! Why would she even say that?'_

"You get that look when you look at her, and you're all possessive and jealous." Izyaoi chuckled, memories flooding her mind when Kagome and Inuyasha were younger. Every time a boy had the courage to ask Kagome out, Inuyasha was always there to scare to poor boy away.

"What look?" Inuyasha asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Those looks where you just want to whisk her away and _ravish _her. The looks where it says '**you mean the world to me.' **The look where it says that she **yours **and _only _yours." Izyaoi replied, squeezing her son's knee before getting up and leaving the room. _'Think about this Inuyasha. You don't want to lose your soul mate.' _Izyaoi prayed, closing the door.

Inuyasha sat in the corner, his mother's words seeping into his head. "She's right, I **still **do love her." Inuyasha admitted, slowly pulling out his cell phone. He pounded in some numbers, and sent a text message to Kagome.

'_Kagome…'_

_0.0_

_Awww.._

_0.0_

Kagome groaned, feeling her phone vibrate on the nightstand. Opening her sleepy eyes, she grabbed her phone and blinked at it. _'A text message from Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought, waking up. Opening it up, and quickly scanning it through, she gasped and dropped the cell phone.

_I think I m still in love with you._

**0.0 **

**I hope you liked it ! The song is "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Bdeingfeild. You should listen to it while reading this . Thanks ! R&R please!**


	11. The New Girl

A/n – Hello my faithful readers! I'm so sorry for the long, long, LONG, wait! But I have a life too you know? But I know it's my responsibility to keep on updating. But lately I did not have inspiration for this story. But then one night, a thought just popped into my mind! So, here I am, writing the new chapter of Always and Forever. Hope you readers enjoy!

Always and Forever

TiFFTiFFany

Chapter Eleven: The New Girl

0.0

Kagome shuffled in her sleep, a small smile tugging at her full lips. Reaching an arm out, she felt – nothing but air. Her smile faltering, she slowly got up, her eyes darting about the room. "Koga?" Kagome whispered her voice husky and quiet. Pulling the blankets close, she exited his room.

_'Now where can that wolf be?' _Kagome wondered, heading towards the boy's kitchen. Her gray eyes roaming around the room, she spotted a small note with his acceptable writing.

_Dear baby,_

_Morning! I just went out to get some breakfast. I'll be back soon!_

_Love,_

_Koga_

Kagome sighed in relief. ''And here I thought that he regretted last night,'' Kagome murmured, blushing. _'So what am I suppose to do now?' _Kagome wondered, heading back towards the bedroom.

Minutes later, Kagome stood underneath the shower, letting the warmth of the water engulf her petite frame. Tilting her head back, she breathed deeply. _'So this isn't a dream. It's reality. I gave myself to Koga.' _Kagome thought, biting her lip. Letting out a chuckle, she shook her head. "I always imagined my first with Inuyasha... No! Stop it Kagome! You're not supposed to think about him!" Kagome scolded to herself. _'Especially after that message I got from him,' _Kagome thought. What possessed him to do that? And things were going well too!

Growling in frustration, Kagome stepped out the shower, deciding not to deal with it until tomorrow.

0.0

Blue eyes narrowed in anger as he watched the couple hug and share a small kiss. _'That's not fair! She was supposed to be **mine**!' t_he boy growled. After a few minutes of watching them, he angrily sped off. "I need to talk with that girl," the blue eyed boy muttered.

0.0

Koga walked towards his apartment, balancing a box of doughnuts and coffee. _'I wonder what's baby up to.' _Koga thought, hoping that Kagome did not get angry that he was gone for a while. Speeding up, he reached his apartment door and knocked before swiftly entering.

Placing the boxes in the kitchen counter, he made his way to his room, where Kagome's scent laid the strongest. "Kagome? Baby?" he called softly, entering his room.

There, laid Kagome, with his clothes clinging to her. Her raven locks were wet with her mouth parted, breathing heavily. Koga smiled softly, his eyes sweeping her form. _'She looks good in my clothes,' _Koga thought. Crawling towards the girl, he gently shook her awake. "Kagome, baby, let's go eat breakfast. I brought some doughnuts and coffee," Koga added.

Kagome moaned, her eyes fluttering as she started to wake. "Koga?" Kagome muttered, turning so she would face him. Sighing, Kagome sat up, and stretched.

Koga watched his girl with adoration. She was just too cute. "Come on babe, let's go eat." Koga said, helping her up.

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the kitchen. Placing a small kiss at his neck, she whispered those three words.

_I love you._

0.0

Sango eyed her friend, concern evident in her eyes. "Gome? Are you okay? Why are you limping like that?"

Kagome blushed, her face turning to a beet red. "Just and _injury. _Don't worry about it Sango." Kagome lied. _'Well, it's not a **complete **lie,' _Kagome thought, remembering her **encounter **with Koga.

Sango seemed to buy the explanation and did not question the topic any longer. "So how are you and Koga? Hmmm?" Sango questioned, giggling.

Pulling her textbooks closer to herself, Kagome's face flushed in awe. "We've been great," Kagome sighed dreamily.

Sango was happy for her friend. But she couldn't resist asking a simple question. "Are you over him?" Sango asked, knowing that Kagome knew who she was referring to.

Kagome's smile dulled. "I-I don't really know," Kagome answered truthfully. "What I do know is that I love Koga. That's all I need to know." Kagome said, whispering the last part to herself.

Sango nodded and stopped in front of a large oak door. "Well this is me. See you next period, alright?" Sango called behind her as she pushed the doors open.

Kagome merely nodded and began to walk to her own class. _'Koga and Miroku are in Math, Sango is English and (**thank god**) Inuyasha is in computers.' _Kagome pondered, breathing a sigh of relief. She did not want to face him yet.

"Ummm…. Excuse me?" a soft voice called, tapping Kagome's shoulder gently.

Kagome looked at the wolf demoness who tapped her in the shoulder. The girl had fiery red hair and shimmering emerald eyes. Kagome noticed that this was maybe a new student. Putting on a friendly smile, she stuck out her hand, introducing herself. "My name is Kagome. You're a new student, yes?"

Ayame breathed a sigh of relief. **Finally! **A _nice _student! All the other who she approached were grouches, except for this Kagome girl. "My names Ayame. Could you please tell me where Mr. Vann's (sound familiar?) math class is? It says he's in room 3-A." Ayame stated.

"Well you're in luck! My best friend Miroku and my boyfriend Koga is in there. Just take a right here and turn to your second left. It's the first door to your left." Kagome instructed.

Ayame bowed and bounded off. "Thanks! Hope to see you soon!" Ayame called.

Kagome smiled knowing that she made another friend.

Oh, how wrong she was.

0.0

A/n- What'd you think? Good, bad? Send me a review and hopefully I can update a lot sooner. Thanks for all the support peeps!


	12. the Confrontation

**A/n- Another update! Aren't you guys happy? Heh. I'm thinking of writing another story! But you guys have to patient from now on. School is the number one thing in my mind. I'm failing at least two or three classes, so please understand my situation! **

Review Responses 

Mikkey Hodge- Yes, I know, very sad. But trust me; things will start going uphill soon. I exactly don't know how soon. But it will happen. Thanks for being the first reviewer.

Cold-shadow-jx- No, Kikyo won't die in this story. Aww, too bad. Ha-ha. But Ayame will be a big character in this story. Of course, it'll be Inu/Kag! I'm a big Kag/Inu fan!

fireinu01- Thanks for the review! Well, yes I do work hard. But I feel bad for not updating for a while!

Young kagome- Woah... You're kinda close about how Ayame steals Koga away from Kagome. So close. Hahaha. You just have to find out about what I mean ne?

.sweetheart.458- Thanks for the review.

Kouga's Archi- Yes, there will be an Inu/Kag moment! There will be one in this chapter. (If you do call that a moment!)

DemonBabe322- Omg! Really?! Aww. Now I feel super bad. Thanks anyways!

TsukikoAkemi- Well, I think it's also my fault too! Ha-ha. Maybe cuhs I made then do that? grin. I am the authoress after all! Wahahahha. Ahem. Thanks for the review!

MeiunTenshi- She'll do more than stir the pot. Wahahahha. Thanks for the review.

Chapter Twelve:

The Confrontation

By: TiFF TiFFany

* * *

Inuyasha could not help but feel nervous. Next period would be gym. 'Where everything goes down.' Inuyasha thought, knowing that Kagome would be there waiting for him. For the first time, Inuyasha hoped that this period would last forever. 

_**BRIIINNGG!**_

The shrill scream of the bell pounded into his ears. 'Damn,' Inuyasha thought grimly, a frown pursed at his lips. Grabbing his books, he sped out the room, heading towards his locker. 'Maybe I should skip Gym?' Inuyasha questioned himself as he unlocked his locker. Shrugging, Inuyasha put his books away and slammed his locker shut. 'Sounds good to me,' Inuyasha decided, heading off to a secure place in the school; A.K.A. the roof.

Ignoring the stares from other girls as he passed by, Inuyasha continued to head up the stairs. Luckily, no teachers have spotted him while heading up the hallways. Finally reaching the door with big bold signs that read 'ROOF', he pushed the door open. Inuyasha took deep breath, the wind toying with his long silver locks. He walked around the spacious place, nodding at some of the students that he knew.

The roof wasn't any ordinary roof. Most teachers didn't bother to go up here, for some feared that something would happen to them. So, that's why all the students who wanted to just chill came up here. You could call it a sanctuary. Up here, everything was peaceful and quiet. Not like inside, which was too crowed and noisy.

Leaning against the railing he closed his eyes, wondering when he'll face Kagome's questions. 'I'll have to do it sooner or later.' Inuyasha thought, making a face.

"There you are… I was waiting for you…"

Inuyasha cursed his thoughts. 'Damn. This is too soon for my liking.' Inuyasha groaned. "How'd you realize I was up here?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her.

Kagome walked up next to him, and sighed. "Where else would you go?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Keh."

Kagome stared at the boy next to her. His silver hair rustled every time the wind picked up, and his golden eyes remained stoic. "Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha looked at the beauty in the corner of his eye. Still not moving, he answered. "Whadd'ya want wench?"

Kagome snapped her head towards the hanyou, her hair flipping with her movements. With slanted eyes she hissed out her words. "What do you mean 'what do I want?' I should be asking you that! What the hell were you thinking?! Sending that damn text message to me!? What do you want from me?!"

Students began to stare at Kagome, annoyed that she would disturb the silence up here. What's wrong now? The students were quite aware of the love triangle between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, but to add Koga into it? It became even more interesting.

Kagome missed the stress, but Inuyasha sure didn't. "Calm down, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in a low voice.

Kagome became even more furious, her face becoming flushed with anger. "Calm down?! How the hell can I calm down?! I want answers! I want answers now!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha growled. Grabbing her wrists, he began to pull her into a direction past the whispering students. "You fucking drilled up a crowd back there Kagome. You wouldn't want them to listen to our business right?"

Kagome blushed, realizing that she did draw up a crowd. "Sorry." Kagome mumbled. Leaning against the black railing, she looked back up to her golden eyed friend. "What was that about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down to the petite girl and shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me. You started it, yelling and cussing everywhere." was his smart reply.

Kagome groaned in frustration. "Not about that! The text message saying…" Kagome trailed off, blushing.

"What? Can't say it? I love you?" Inuyasha drawled, snorting. "I'm sure you said it to Koga plenty of times."

Kagome let that comment slide by. "Why? Why are you saying this to me now?" Kagome questioned once more, her expressive eyes showing her confusion.

Inuyasha looked down into her gray depths, his mind trailing off. "Because… I care for you… I don't want to lose you…" Inuyasha confessed his blush spreading through his face.

Kagome lowered her face and bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say. "If you said those words before, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But now, Inuyasha, I… I can't return your feelings. I think… I think that maybe its best if we remain friends." Kagome whispered, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Inuyasha stood still; feeling like his heart was slowly being eaten out. His palms began to bleed as his claw pierced through the skin. "I already lost you haven't I?" Inuyasha whispered, ignoring the stinging in his eyes. He waited for her to answer – but she didn't. She just stood there, weeping into her hands.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, and shook his head. "I guess this is what I deserve, huh?" Inuyasha choked out. He pulled Kagome into his arms and laid his chin on top of her head. "I… I want you to know, that now matter what, and I'll always be there for you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered brokenly, his sobs racking throughout his body.

For the second time in his life, Inuyasha Tashio cried.

* * *

_Wouldn't want to leave you here, so the chapter goes on!_

* * *

"What a good cry that was, ne?" Kagome giggled, as she dried her tears. Sniffling, she looked up into the eyes of her best friend. "A-Are you okay about this?" Kagome asked, reaching up so she could wipe away Inuyasha's tears.

Inuyasha titled his head towards her hand, loving the warmth that radiated from it. Sighing, Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kagome smiled, pulling out of Inuyasha's hold. "Okay, mister. Let's go back to class! I bet you that they're looking all over for us!" Kagome said, looping her arm with his.

Inuyasha groaned. His mood for class was ruined. "Aww, come on Gome! Let's just skip the whole day!" Inuyasha moaned.

Kagome shook her head. "Now way, Inuyasha!"

"I'll treat you to Starbucks! How about that? Will you come now?" Inuyasha grinned, knowing that she couldn't resist free coffee.

Kagome groaned. He knew how to get to her. Sighing in defeat, Kagome agreed. "Fine... I haven't had a frappuchino in a long time anyways." Kagome giggled.

Arm in arm, (hah, like hand in hand) they headed out the roof.

Let's just hope they make it out the building without getting in trouble.

* * *

A/n- You like? It was pretty sad, ne? Well please review! Gracias!


	13. LEMON ALERT!

A/N- Hello my fellow readers! This chapter is going to be preeetttyyyy steamy! I hope you guys like it!

Review Responses:

Cold-shadow-jx- Hehehehe. Yeah, he kinda did get over it soon. Did he really though? Maybe he's lying to himself? Hmmmm…

young kagome- Aww I'm sorry… Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you. Thanks for the review.

bankotsu'chic- Ohhh! I love you're name! Bankotsu is a total hottie!

suikidoen- Hahaha. Yeah… But trust me… Things will get preeetttyyyy roockkyyy for her.

fireinu01- I' m glad you liked that chapter!

MeiunTenshi- Ohhh! I bet you will like this chapter! If you're into **lemons! **Mwahahhaha.

DemonBabe322- Lol. Thanks for the review.

InuGoddess715- Oh, he'll make her change her mind alright. Maybe a little "something" will convince her. Hahahaha!

Victoria- It's a Kag/Inu! Awww… Thanks!

TsukikoAkemi- Hehehehe. Yes, I know you're a big fan and I really appreciate it! You've been reviewing every chapter I wrote, and I thank you! Hugs!

Ru-Doragon- No, they won't be separated.. There… Ahem.. "Connected". Hahaha. Just kidding. Thanks for the review.

clueless2u- Hahahaha! You go to mad then happy. Lolz. Thanks for the support!

01waterlily- Thank you!

Mikkey Hodge- Thank you! Ayame will play a big part in this story! Well kind of…

inu16kags- akuvghaegt! (thanks!)

Inudaughter- Salamat! (thanks!)

WallMagnet19- Lol. I hope you like this chapter then!

xXxGoldenEyesxXx- Lol! That's the spirit!

Always and Forever

TiFF TiFFany

Gray eyes widened with glee as the big, white boat came in to view. "Wow!" Kagome breathed, running down the dock. "This is so cool!" Kagome squealed in glee, clapping her hands in mirth.

Inuyasha chuckled at her childish antics. Jabbing his hands inside his white shorts, he walked towards the giggling girl. He eyed her lovingly, up to her billowing raven hair and down to her flirty sundress. Weeks passed after his little _confession _and he managed to keep his feelings bottled in. _'I should be happy with Kikyo.' _Inuyasha assured himself as he reached Kagome. "Come on wench, we need to go inside! Can't keep pops and ma waiting," Inuyasha growled, looping his arms around hers.

"Kay'!" Kagome agreed, smiling. "You know, you guys didn't have to invite me! This should be a family thing!" Kagome argued.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tilted back his head as he roared in laughter. "You might as well be part of the family. Besides, Pops wanted you here. It's his birthday, after all." Inuyasha snorted, leading Kagome towards two double doors.

Kagome nodded, having nothing to say. As they neared the doors, Kagome adjusted her dress, making sure that she would look presentable. As the doors opened, Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru, Izyaoi, and the birthday boy—err man were all present. "Hello," Kagome greeted, bowing respectfully.

Inu Tashio grinned. "Hello Kagome. Give this man a hug!" Inu Tashio bellowed, standing up from his seat.

Kagome laughed, rushing to embrace the old man. "Happy birthday, Uncle!" Kagome smiled, kissing his cheeks.

As they parted, she felt arms slither around her waist. Kagome leaned back and looked up, smiling at the molten eyes. "Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted, turning around so she could give her long time friend a hug.

"Hello Kagome. Haven't seen you in a while, hmm?" Sesshomaru spoke, his silky voice ringing in his ears as he let her go.

Kagome blushed. _'Damn you Sesshomaru!' _Kagome cursed, smiling. Ever since she was little, she had a crush on the regal inu-youkai. "How is college, big brother?" Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Easy." He answered cockily, returning to his seat.

Kagome laughed, and sat down to the chair that Inuyasha pulled out for her. "Thanks," Kagome said.

"Hn." Inuyasha replied, sitting down next to Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled. It was nice to spend time with the Tashio's.

Kagome leaned against the white railing of the boat, the wind whipping against her face as the boat moved forward.

"There you are." Inuyasha called, jogging up to her. "Did you have fun today?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at the girl next to him.

Kagome nodded. "It's always fun spending time with you and your family." Kagome added, tucking her raven hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad you came." Inuyasha whispered, staring forward into the sunset.

They remained in silence, both not having anything to say. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and stared at his beauty. The glow of the sun gave his hair a shimmering glow, and his golden eyes showed pure content. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called, afraid to interrupt his moment.

"Hm?" Inuyasha answered his eyes not moving.

"Why didn't you invite Kikyo?" Kagome wondered, the thought bugging her the whole day. "Why did you invite me instead?" Kagome prodded.

Inuyasha clutched the railing, his palms turning white. "They… They seem to… Like you better than her." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh." Kagome responded, feeling awkward all of a sudden. Shivering as the cool breeze snaked around her frame, she turned around. "Come on, Inu, let's go back inside." Kagome said, grabbing his hand. She tugged and pulled, and finally he began to follow her.

Inuyasha glanced at their connected hands. Giving her hand a small squeeze, he smiled as he felt her squeeze back.

Kagome smiled as well, and spun around to face him. Gasping in surprise as she bumped against solid chest, she lost her balance. Kagome shrieked as she fell, breathing a sigh of relief as warm arms wrapped around her middle to help her up. "Thanks." Kagome breathed. Noticing she was face to face with him she blushed. "Damn Inu, you're like a fuckin wall!" Kagome joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha paid no attention to her as he lost himself in her gray orbs. "Kagome…" Inuyasha huskily said, his breath tickling against her face. He glanced at her lips and moistened his own.

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and bit her lip. "Yes, Inuyasha…?" Kagome answered, something building up in her lower stomach.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on the small girl, and reached a hand up to tangle it in her hair. "Can…Can I kiss you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome lost her breath and searched Inuyasha's golden orbs. Ignoring the warning signs ringing in her head, Kagome nodded. "Yes…" Kagome answered.

Inuyasha kissed both of her cheeks, and nipped at her nose fondly. "Gods, Kagome. You don't know how long I've missed your taste," Inuyasha moaned, pressing Kagome up to the boat's white walls. Lowering his lips to Kagome's own full lips, he groaned as she willingly opened her mouth to him.

Kagome wrestled with his tongue, hissing in delight as his cool hands hiked up her dress past her waist. As they parted, Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha rocked his erection against her lower stomach. "Fuck, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered into her ear, nipping her sensitive earlobe.

Inuyasha smirked as her sweet arousal penetrated the clean air. He claimed Kagome's lips again, and he stroked Kagome's thigh lovingly. Oh, gods. Her skin was soft as silk, maybe even better. Slowly reaching to the sides of her soaked panties, he sliced both sides, ignoring her small protests. Tossing the useless piece of article aside, he broke the kiss with Kagome.

Kagome held her breath. All her common sense was thrown out the window when he first kissed her. _'Damn. As much as I hate it, his kisses are way better than Koga's!' _Kagome compared. She wanted him. She wanted him **now. **

Inuyasha looked at her closed eyes, and smiled. _'She's not hesitating,' _Inuyasha thought with glee. He pushed the girl down to the floor, her back up against the while wall of the boat. Easily pushing her legs open, he stared at her shaved pussy. His hard got even worse as the pink skin glisten with her juices.

He began to stroke her pussy and reached over to tug her lips against his once more. Kagome moaned, lifting her hips so a finger could enter her moist cavern. "Fuck, Kagome! You're so fucking wet…" Inuyasha moaned against her lips, slipping his thick index finger into her folds. "And you're so tight too!" Inuyasha hissed, wiggling his finger inside her pussy as her walls clamped around his finger.

Entering a second finger into her pink cunt, he swallowed her cries. "Shhhh, baby. Don't worry… Inuyasha's here to make you feel better." Inuyasha chuckled, reaching out so his thumb could circle around the girl's sensitive clit.

Kagome moaned, throwing her head back, a silent scream in her throat. Closing her eyes, she panted, biting her lip so they would not be discovered. _'Shit… What am I doing?' _Kagome thought, shuddering as Inuyasha hit a spot that Koga never touched before. "Fuck it," Kagome whispered to herself, losing to the pleasure coursing through her body.

Inuyasha grinned, feeling another course of her cunt juices emptying out of the girl's body. _'Damn, she's like a fucking faucet,' _Inuyasha thought. Entering another third finger, he began to hasten his pace, smiling with glee as Kagome's pussy began to pulse around his finger. "Come on baby, cum. It's alright. Go ahead and cum for me…" Inuyasha coaxed against her ear, nibbling against her lobe.

Kagome began to thrust against his fingers, white dots dancing against her closed eyes. As soon as Inuyasha's words registered through her mind, she lost it. Kagome threw her face against his shoulders and screamed. Kagome moaned, feeling his fingers still pumping against her abused folds. "Inuyasha…" Kagome drawled, breathing slowly. Kagome looked up and blushed, seeing Inuyasha sucking the fingers that were up her a few seconds ago.

"Want a taste? I know you'll love it… I know I do…" Inuyasha breathed, gesturing towards his fingers. He chuckled as she blushed. "Aww, come on." Inuyasha coaxed, lifting his fingers against her lips. Laughing to himself as she shyly pulled them open, he placed them inside, groaning as she cradled them with her tongue. She began to suck at it, and he smiled. "You like how you taste?" Inuyasha asked as she sucked some more.

Kagome's face darkened. _'Oh gods... Inuyasha must be a sex god!' _Kagome thought to herself, as she sucked his thick fingers. She could still feel the pulsing pleasure in her lower body. Releasing his fingers, she looked down, blushing.

Inuyasha suddenly growled, and pushed himself up against Kagome, covering her exposed parts. Whipping his head around, he hissed at his brother's smirking face.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He didn't need to_ see_ what they were doing to know it. "We'll be heading back to shore soon. I presume Kagome is spending the night?" Sesshomaru inquired, chuckling to himself. Seeing his brother nod, he waved to Kagome's flushed face and headed back inside.

"Come on, Kagome… Let's go back inside…" Inuyasha said, helping the flushed girl up to her feet. Kissing her check softly, he gently pushed her towards the doors.

Kagome nodded, still blushing. _'Has he been there all the time?' _Kagome thought, biting her lip.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked towards the room where his family lay. Picking up the discarded panties, he stuffed them in his pocket, and caught up with Kagome. "Can't wait till we get home..." Inuyasha chuckled, kissing her neck as they walked together.

Kagome groaned. Maybe sleeping over wasn't a very good idea.

Kagome shifted in Inuyasha's car and bit her lip, looking out the window. _'Oh my god! I can't believe we just did that!' _Kagome moaned, reaching up to cover her red cheeks. _'What should I Koga?! No... I'm **not **telling him about this... I don't want to break his heart..' _Kagome frowned. Kagome jumped as she felt Inuyasha's hand on her knee. "Y-Yes?" Kagome stuttered, not able to look him in the eye.

Inuyasha grinned. "Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, searching her eyes. He began to rub Kagome's knee, hoping that he could comfort her. He laughed as her aroused scent once again took over the clean air.

Kagome couldn't help it. His touch drove her mad. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine...'" Kagome replied, her blush never leaving her cheeks. _'Dammit! Stop blushing, Kagome!_' Kagome thought, fisting her hands. Noticing they stopped in front of the Tashio's home, Kagome stepped out of the car_. 'Okay.. Focus Kagome, focus!_' Kagome cheered herself on as she took a deep breath.

"Forgetting something?" Inuyasha teased, holding up her red duffel bag. As she made a move to grab it, he raised it up higher so she wouldn't be able to take it. "Don't worry, I got it. Now come on let's go to my room." Inuyasha suggested, grasping his hand around hers.

Kagome nodded, and let the boy lead the way. "I'm sleeping in your room...?" Kagome quietly asked, hesitant.

"No shit, Kags. It's always been like that! Why the sudden change?" Inuyasha teased, leading her through the many corridors and doors.

Stopping in front of a familiar room, Kagome gulped. Entering the room, she stood there and watched as Inuyasha placed her bag on the floor. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome called, trying to get the boy's attention as he shredded his shirt.

"What?" Inuyasha answered, peeking at her.

"Can I take a bath?" Kagome asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Inuyasha smiled. "I was just about to do that... Come on wench, let's go take a shower." Inuyasha laughed, nearing the girl. Hoisting her up, he hefted her over his shoulder, ignoring her loud protests. Entering his bathroom, he placed her on the counter and locked the door. "Come on strip while I get the bath ready!" Inuyasha commanded, heading towards the bathtub.

Kagome pouted, and didn't make a move. Crossing her arms, she watched quietly as Inuyasha filled the bath halfway. _'Halfway? What for?' _Kagome thought, confused. (A/n- Ohohoho! How innocent Ms. Kagome is! Mwahahah!)

After the bath was prepared, Inuyasha growled at the still clothed girl. "I thought you wanted a bath?" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated. _'Come on.. Cooperate with me! You think we were finished back there? I don't think so!'_ Inuyasha thought, smirking.

Kagome frowned. "I wanted it **by myself! **Alone!" Kagome yelled, back, not budging.

Inuyasha sighed. Walking up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to kiss her neck, trailing them up her mouth. Giving her mouth a gentle kiss, he rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Please, Kagome?" he whined, lowering his ears for the effect.

Kagome stared at the pouting Inuyasha. "Oh damn.." Kagome muttered. He knew she couldn't resist. I mean, who could deny this silver haired god? "Fine!" Kagome sighed, shivering as he nibbled her ear.

_'Score!' _Inuyasha grinned, as she stepped away from his embrace and began to strip. He watched as she wiggled out the pink dress, and now she was only clad in her pink lacy bra. Reaching into his pocket, he fumbled with the silky material inside.

Kagome unclasped her bra and ran over to the tub filled with bubbles. Lowering herself in, she looked up at the still shirtless Inuyasha. "I thought you said you wanted a bath too?" Kagome innocently asked, licking her lips.

Inuyasha groaned. Quickly easing out his shorts and boxers, he stepped into the tub and sat across from Kagome. "Come here, Kagome…" Inuyasha called, beckoning her over. He smiled as she crawled over to him. Grabbing her and placing her on his lap, he ground his arousal against her. "You see what you do to me, Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, his tongue lapping against her neck.

Kagome sighed, and began to grind against him. "Inuyasha…This… What are we doing?" Kagome moaned, feeling his hand stroke her sensitive nipples.

"One night, Kagome… I want just one night…" Inuyasha whispered, giving her lips a small peck. Licking a trail down to her neck, he grabbed her breasts and began to knead them, her rosy nipples hardening.

Kagome gasped, and bit her lip, quieting herself. "One night…" Kagome answered, repeating him. _'It wouldn't hurt…' _Kagome thought, assuring herself.

Inuyasha growled his approval and began to suck on one of her rosy buds, sucking harder as she shuddered in pleasure. Reaching to her other breast, he began to knead it as his tongue drew circles around her nipple. Releasing them, he instructed Kagome to sit on the edge of the tub. "Kagome-baby. Just trust me on this one, okay? It'll feel good alright?" Inuyasha said, reaching for the showerhead.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he turned on the shower head and set it on pulse. "Inuyasha?" Kagome slowly whispered. _'What is he going to do?' _Kagome thought as he lowered it to her neck. "Mmmm. It feels good." Kagome moaned, as it tickled her skin.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, it'll feel good. Now, spread your legs and show me your pussy." Inuyasha whispered, trailing the pulsing shower head between her breasts and down to her stomach. Teasing her anticipating pussy, he rubbed the showerhead against her thighs.

Kagome blushed, knowing what Inuyasha would to next. Thrusting her hips forward, Kagome moaned as some of the water hit her aching core. "Come on, Inuyasha. Don't make me wait!" Kagome whined, spreading her legs wider.

Inuyasha grinned and without any warning he shoved the pulsing showerhead against Kagome's pink cunt. He pressed against the pink treasure harder as her body convulsed in pleasure. "Come on, baby. Touch your boobs and nipples for me. Gimmie a show." Inuyasha sweet-talked, loving the way she moaned and screamed out her pleasure.

Kagome couldn't think. All that she could feel was the water streaming against her pussy. It was painfully amazing and she couldn't help but rock against it. "I-Inu…" Kagome breathed, not surprised that she couldn't even say a sentence. Complying with his wishes, she reached up and tweaked her nipples, moaning loudly. Screaming in surprise as the water suddenly started to focus on her sensitive clit, Kagome's body shook, her body arching as she cummed.

Inuyasha turned the water off and placed the showerhead back in place. He watched as Kagome leaned against the wall, panting. Reaching down to his cock, he slowly stroked it as he watched Kagome's pussy convulse. "Come on baby, this is only the beginning..." Inuyasha said, standing up. He grabbed Kagome and held her bridal style. Exiting the bathroom, he went over to his bed, and placed Kagome on the black sheets.

Sitting across from her, he crawled towards her, lying between her legs. "You're so beautiful," Inuyasha whispered, giving her a small peck. Just as he was about to kiss her, she pushed him aside. "What's wrong, Kags?" Inuyasha asked, worried that she regretted her actions.

Kagome blushed and pointed down to his stiff dick. "Ummm…" Kagome bit her lip, trying to put her thoughts into words.

The boy grinned from ear to ear. "What, Kagome? What are you trying to say?" Inuyasha asked. _'Come on Kags. Say it.' _Inuyasha pondered to himself.

"Can I…?" Kagome tried again, but failed, her words dieing in her throat. She lowered her eyes to his cock, and bit her lip as it twitched in suspense. _'Aww, screw it!' _Kagome thought, her brows furrowing in determination. She pushed Inuyasha down on his back, and straddled him, lowering her mouth to meet his in a sweet kiss.

Kagome trailed kisses down to his small nipples, and sucked at the right one while her hand rubbed the other. Happy that he hissed in pleasure, she trailed her kisses down to his stomach and finally down to his impressing length. She could feel the excitement trickle down her legs as she started at the impressing girth. _'Definitely much thicker and longer than Koga's.' _Kagome couldn't help but compare.

Sucking on the bulbous head, she began to stroke the rest of his dick, smiling as she heard Inuyasha moan. Sliding her tongue against the slit of his cock, she felt Inuyasha thrust up against her mouth.

Kagome began to rock her pussy against his knee, making him know she was soaked to the core. Reaching a hand out, she stroked his length, unsurprised when she found out that her whole hand couldn't surround it. Shrugging, Kagome sucked on his cock, stroking the rest with her hand.

Inuyasha groaned, and looked down, seeing the raven head bobbing up and down his dick. "Fuck…" Inuyasha hissed, grabbing her head and making her go on a faster pace.

The girl didn't really care, so she reached up and began to massage his balls, sucking harder on the boy's dick. Popping him out of her mouth, she began to kiss down to his balls. "Mmmm..." Kagome moaned as she began to suck on the two globes. Reaching up, she began to pump him, glad that he began to thrust against her hands.

Releasing his balls, she reached up and one again engulfed him in her mouth. Tasting the thick pre-cum, Kagome decided to become adventurous and reached down to play with Inuyasha's hole.

"Oh fuck!" Inuyasha hissed, feeling an intruder in his asshole. _'What the fuck?!' _Inuyasha gasped; surprised that he liked the thrusting of Kagome's finger. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha hissed, feeling his completion.

Kagome sucked harder and began to thrust harder as well. A sudden spurt of his cum hit the back of her throat, and she hungrily slurped it up. Releasing him with a small pop, she continued to clean him up as he lay there, panting. Blushing, Kagome sat up, and crawled over him, giving him a small kiss.

Inuyasha stared at the girl above him, and a new surge of lust passed through him. Sitting up, he made Kagome straddle him once more. "Kagome, baby…" Inuyasha called, placing his hands to Kagome's hips. Lifting her, he slowly lowered her into her dick, loving her loud mewls. Inuyasha stilled her as she writhed against his cock, begging him to fuck her.

"You're not a virgin?"

Kagome's head snapped up, and she looked at Inuyasha with wide eyes. She covered her mouth as she looked at his pained face. "I-Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered, circling her arms around his neck. "W-What's wrong?" Kagome questioned as she saw a bit of red seep into his eyes.

He was furious. How dare did that wolf touch what was his! Reaching his hands down, he gripped the girl's hips, ignoring her painful cries. He began to pound into the girl, her mewls loud and clear. "Ride me, bitch!" he growled into her ear, nibbling into it.

Kagome ignored the blood seeping out her body, but focused on the intense pleasure she was receiving. She began to rock her hips, bouncing up and down his thick, long cock. Suddenly, Kagome was down on her knees, Inuyasha's cock still pounding into her. Reaching up, she began to stroke her nipples, and screamed as Inuyasha bent to stimulate her clit as they fucked.

Inuyasha growled in pleasure as the bitch's cunt squeezed him, pulling him deeper into her body. Feeling her pussy convulse, his thrust became faster, and harder. He yelled his pleasure as her pussy milked him, clenching against his cock. Roaring, Inuyasha spilled his thick seed inside her and gave one last thrust.

The two collapsed, but they were still connected. Inuyasha didn't mind and made sure she was on top before placing the blankets around them. They needed to talk tomorrow.

Fin.


End file.
